Reunions
by Wildfire2
Summary: Five years have past since Sora returned home and Riku left for college. Well their reunion go smoothly? NOT AU. Will be RikuXSora
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Kingdom hearts, sad but true

I posted my rough draft by mistake this was supposed to be the one that was posted, sorry for those of you who read the other one.

Reunions

Prelude

By Wildfire

Ever watch the water? It goes in, it goes out, in, out... it never stops. You ever wonder where the water goes when it goes out? Like on the other side of the world is water going in when this water goes out? Or does it just get higher in the middle of the ocean when it goes out? Suppose it really doesn't matter, it's just how it was.

My hair fell over my eyes as I let out a deep sigh. It's still as unruly as ever, brown tuffs sticking up in every direction. It's been almost five years since I returned to this world, since I returned home. Things had been odd when we arrived back; my mom had hugged me first with smiles and tears, and then demanded to know where I'd been for those two years. That had been an interesting explanation, a complete lie actually, but interesting nonetheless. Riku's parents reacted totally different; they were furious with him, telling him how much he'd missed in school, and how dare he worry them like that. Things were difficult for Riku anyway. He always felt guilty for succumbing to the darkness. We weren't back home even a month before he went to college. I'm not sure how he got in without being a high school graduate but he did, on something called a GED. I had to test into my senior year to make sure I was ready for it. I made it, barely.

Riku went to some far off college, I just went to one on the island over. I went for two years earning my associates before coming back home. Riku never came home. Well, no, he did, once the first year gone he came back for Christmas. I guess things were still too awkward for him though as he never came back. I used to get an occasional letter from him but those stopped a while ago too. In fact, I haven't heard from him in almost two years. Two years for Riku, three for the last time I heard from Donald or Goofy. I missed them terribly. I'd do anything to hear Goofy's 'ah huck' or see Donald lose his temper.

I looked up and blinked a few times before noticing Kairi down by the docks. She was tying her boat up. I was surprised to see her. Well, not really, she always tracked me down eventually. It's just rare to see anyone on our play island any more. That was another weird thing, when I had left all of the kids had practically lived on this little island. Now... well, now I was really the only one to come here, and at twenty two I was hardly a child. Twenty two... I hated that, I wished I could go back to when I was little again. It's not that I minded being in Kingdom Hearts, I met so many wonderful people. But now I felt lonely, no Aladdin or Jack to speak to.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kairi sat down beside me smiling. She tucked her hair back.

Okay, maybe I'm not totally alone. "Nothing," I flopped back on the sand to look up at the blue sky.

"Liar." She laid down beside me a little bit more gracefully.

We just laid there for a while, basking in the silence. Kairi... she was my world now. Not that we were dating. I suppressed the urge to giggle at that thought. Oh, we had tried dating. Pretty much right after I returned home actually. It wasn't horrible, we held hands and talked... but it was as if we were still just friends. Kissing had been disastrous, I would laugh every time, and she'd get so mad. I smiled at that memory. We struggled through it for six months, the both of us desperately trying to make it work, but it wasn't going to. We both loved each other, but not as lovers. Wakka and her had been dating off and on for the last two years. Wakka! I never predicted that one! I mean, come on, Wakka!? I tried dating a few other girls on the island but they never worked out. In fact I usually broke it off within a week. Kairi was convinced I must be gay. I think I must be asexual.

"You know, Donald and Goofy would be furious with you," Kairi said absently, her finger drew little circles in the sand.

"What? Why?!" I turned to look at her. I'll admit I was a little alarmed at that statement.

"Well, you chased Riku all over, going to countless worlds and then you lose him in your own world... pretty shitty."

Kairi just cussed... that was rare. I huffed and moved back onto my back. "They were hardly countless." I could recite each one. "And I chased you over those worlds too. Plus Riku's not in danger. He doesn't need my help." It kind of hurt to say that.

Kairi let out her own huff "He's hiding. He doesn't want to face what he did so he ran away. He's being a coward!"

"That's not true! He's working on getting his degree! He's just really busy!"

"To busy to pick up a phone? Or give us his current address? He would have earned his degree _last_ year. He's hiding." She sat up, arms crossed. "Even his parents don't know where he is!"

"Well, he's probably working on his Masters!" Kairi herself had just moved back to the islands. She had gone to college with me but she stayed for her Bachelors. Of course she had been home during the holidays and for summer and even some weekends. "Some people do go past just a Bachelors degree."

"Either way he's still hiding." Kairi stood up and offered me her hand. "Come on, your mom sent me to get you. Dinner should be ready now."

Yes, I lived with my mother still. No, I have no excuse. My stomach growled. I smiled sheepishly, Kairi laughed taking my hand.

"You goof!" We walked hand in hand back to the docks.

****

"Alright. Shrimp pasta for you, fish and chips for the little angel and crusted salmon for her sister." I winked at the family, a little five year old and her parents. Her mom smiled at my "sister" comment. "Anything else I can get for you right now?"

The husband waved me off and I headed to my next table, my smile never faltering for a second. Bigger smiles meant bigger tips. Not that I ever had any trouble smiling. I refilled an ice tea before moving to the kitchen. "How's my cod nuggets coming?" I leaned on the counter.

"They'll be out in a minute Sora! Keep your pants on- wait, wait I take that back, take 'em off." The cooks all laughed. There're three of them. All male, and they all loved to tease me. I don't really mind, I enjoyed it most of the time. As long as it's just words, though sometimes Jake, he's kinda the ring leader, took it too far with groping. Something, unfortunately, Connor and Frank had started picking up as well. It's not that I blame them really, Kairi blurts out to everyone that I'm probably gay, and to top that off I'm only 5'7, something I'm highly bitter at. I mean, my mom's taller than me! My height's even with most of the girls. All the guys here seemed to be at least 6 foot tall, if not taller. I let out a sigh as I waited for the nuggets.

Jake placed them in front of me, with a wink and slow lick of his lips. I rolled my eyes as I took the nuggets.

"All right, here's your appetizer, let me refill that, coke right?" Smile, smile...

The rest of the night went by at about the same pace, soon I found myself stacking chairs and stifling yawns. I yelped loudly when a pair of arms went around my waist, thrusting me back into a hard chest.

"You never did take those pants off…" Jake's hand dipped lower to where the top of my apron was. "I was getting so..."

"Get off me!" I rammed my elbow back into his side. Not hard enough to actually hurt him, I didn't want to hurt him, but just enough to let him know I was serious.

He grunted, moving back. Surprisingly he kept his hands settled on my hips. That was new; normally he'd laugh and ruffle my hair as he walked away. The guy had a weird since of humor.

"What are you doing tonight? Frank's going out… I'll have the apartment all to myself."

I suppressed a groan. This teasing was getting out of hand. "Sleeping, in my own bed." I move away grabbing another chair. I still hadn't looked at him, I didn't need to, I knew he'd be smirking. Plus if I looked at him he'd probably lick his lips at me or something. The guy was weird, how was this funny? Not to mention he's like twice my age!

"Someday, my little minx, some day you'll say yes." His footsteps echoed away.

Minx? Wasn't that a cat? The man was weird. I finished stacking the chairs before clocking out. I waved goodbye as I started my walk home. Home... my eyes drifted to the sky, the stars, different worlds... what was Simba doing? Had Donald and Goofy checked on any of the worlds since we left them? Was Leon okay? What about Cloud? I kicked at a rock. I hated this, why couldn't I go see them? Why did I have to stay here, trapped on this world? Sometimes I could get Kairi to summon her keyblade, but she really wasn't any competition and she usually got mad at me when I beat her down so fast. I was so out of shape... well, not really, I do run and what not. I was still in shape; I just didn't get any practices with the keyblade. Riku could have helped me practice... Riku. Why did my thoughts always return back to him? I found myself slightly mad at him after my talk with Kairi… he was being cowardly. I stopped at the ocean, looking out at it.

_"Well, at least the waves sound the same."_

I smiled; I could still hear his voice. Had his voice changed? I walked down to the beach staring out into the sea. Was he even close to the water anymore? Did he miss the sound of the ocean? Did he miss me? I kicked at the sand. I kept hoping that one day he'll just return. Just turn up smiling, flipping that gray hair of his over his shoulder. Smiling at me and telling me I haven't grown. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He'd offer no excuses, no apologies; he'd just come back and go back to normal. Everything would be all right again. Kairi would scold him and he'd just laugh it off, we'd go back to playing together. Everything would be okay. Riku could probably figure out how to go see the other worlds again. I'd see Donald and Goofy and Jack, maybe I'd visit Tarzan, or Ariel! I kind of liked being a fish… I saw the ocean in a whole new light. I wonder if my ocean had mermaids in it? Probably not. My world was boring. I'm boring. Wake up, eat, talk, kill time, eat, go to work, eat, wander home, sleep, wake up... it's always the same. I even take people's shifts on my days off. I'm boring. I haven't had a day of in... Well the last time was when I talked with Kairi on the island… two weeks ago? Maybe three. Who knows… who cares? It's all boring.

I looked around before calling my Keyblade, and I struck aimlessly into the darkness. I longed for something to strike at. I sighed, twirling the blade. I missed using this... when I had been using it, I had been so focused on my mission. I never enjoyed it. I never enjoyed the adventures I had, the friends I made... People should have adventures when they're old, so that way when they return there's nothing left but to die for them. When you have adventures when you're young it just sucks because you get back and have to somehow make a 'normal' life. Kairi did fine in that. But then she wasn't ever really there. During my first mission she was asleep, the second she was here, home. As I lost memories, she made them. When I woke up, she didn't even remember me, not really. She played a bigger role during the last days of Kingdom Hearts but it hadn't been her life. Not like it had been for Riku and me, who had traveled and knew it, who had lived it. Was Riku happy in his 'normal' life? Probably Riku could make anything work.

I tightened my grip on the Keyblade. I hated this! I let out a frustrated cry, pointing my blade out to the sea to let loose a simple fire. I watched as it flew out over the water, slowly disappearing. Stupid... I'm just so stupid. I let the Keyblade vanish; there was no reason to hold on to it. There was no reason for the Keyblade even. No reason...

Time to go home. I gave one last look at the sea.

_"Well, at least the waves sound the same."_

***

I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. It had been over a month since I last called the Keyblade; every day I felt stupider for doing it. I turned over and pressed my head into the pillow. I had the day off. Kairi insisted that I took it. Had to take my birthday off. I've grown to hate my birthday, Riku's would be two weeks later. For two weeks we'd be the same age. My head turned slightly to look at my closet. Every year I bought him a gift, I used to mail them to him but then I got one back saying he moved. I never got an updated address, that had been two years ago. I still bought him his gifts though. He may return.... Not that I hoped... Ok I did hope! And every year I was let down. He never returned for my birthday. Not once! We had once promised to always spend our birthdays together no matter what. Kingdom Hearts had of course broken that promise but I had hoped that maybe now that we were home again... Danm I'm stupid.

"Sora! Breakfast!"

Breakfast. I smiled slightly as I adored breakfast. A loud yawn emerged from my lips. Sometimes I thought of moving out. I made plenty of money to support a small apartment. And from living at home I had a very nice savings built up. But why? At least at home I got three good meals a day, mom talked to me, it's not like I needed privacy or anything. Being asexual has that benefit at least.

"Sooorrra!"

Hmm, she's impatient today. She must have something special planed. I yawned again before rolling out of my bed. I scratched my head as I headed down stairs in my pajama pants. I froze at the kitchen door. My mind was completely blank. The most wonderful thing in the whole world was sitting at my table! He smiled, his eyes shining. His hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. He wasn't wearing anything special, just jeans and a black t-shirt. There was nothing special about him. "Ri-Ri-Ri-"

"Ku." He finished for me, and stood up. "Sora... you look the same," he looked me up and down. "I know-"

I never let him finish that sentence as I had rushed forward and now had my head buried into his chest. I could hear him grunt before he hugged me back. I could have stayed there forever, listening to his steady breathing and the beating of his heart. I probably would have too if it hadn't been for that tiny voice.

"Dada!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Kingdom hearts is not mine, I do not own. I understand my grammar is something to be desired, I am working on making it better. Stick with me.

Reunion

Chapter one

By Wildfire

"Dada"

My eyes widened and I jerked back to see my mom holding a little... boy? I think it's a boy it's hair was long and silver just like Riku's, it's eyes the same sea green, it's mouth split into a smile, arms held out... who's kid was that?!

Riku moved over taking the small child and kissed its forehead. "Sora. This is my son, Ansem."

"Son..?" My eyes had to be as large as saucers. "Ansem?!" What the hell kind of name was that!?

"Ansem was a good man Sora. He made a mistake but he was a good man. Plus without him you wouldn't have met all the friends you did." His tone was firm... was he lecturing me? "He's two but very smart."

"Art!" The toddler repeated with a giggle.

My mom smiled, "He is, he helped cook breakfast." She crossed her arms over her chest, her smile aimed at the child.

"Elp!"

What was he a parrot?! Wait breakfast, "How long have you been here?!"

Riku shrugged, "'bout an hour or so." He said casually like it was completely normal that he was here-- in MY home.

"So!"

Okay, that was getting annoying. "And you didn't wake me?" Ok I was a little hurt. He had been gone for five years, was it that hard to wake me up?

"Sora it's your birthday... I didn't want to wake you on it. Plus your mother said you like to sleep in now; are you mad at me?" He asked in an almost imploring way. Riku was always usually so sure of himself it was a little weird for him to be asking if I was mad.

"Ad!"

Was I? Yes, yes I was. "Am- am I MAD at you?! WHERE have you BEEN!? No phone call, NO letters, NOTHING not even a postcard for a happy birthday. Nothing it's been two years! TWO FUCKING YEARS!" I almost felt the desire to hit him but I didn't, after all there was a child around.

"Sora! Watch your mouth!" He said sternly, and glared at me. He handed Ansem, who looked slightly scared now, back to my mom. "I understand why you're mad I do-" He started, I didn't let him continue.

"DO YOU!? I didn't know if you were alive or dead! One day I sent you a letter and it was returned! 'Person moved'! Do you know how that felt?!" I was yelling, my eyes stung slightly, but I ignored it.

"Things were hectic! Ansem had just been born-"

"WHO YOU NEVER EVEN MENTIONED! That would have been NICE to know in one of the FEW letters you sent before your silence. An 'Oh by the way, I knocked a girl up' would have been helpful!" I continued to yell, my frustrations streaming out of me onto him.

"Sora stop it!" He said sternly, as if I was a child.

"NO! I've been thinking about you EVERY day! And you were just off playing house! I thought I meant more than that!" The last part I said slightly quieter, though I was still yelling.

"You do it's-" Again, I wasn't going to let him finish with simple words. It was long past time for words.

"NO I don't! You would have called if I did! You would have done SOMETHING!" I flung my hands out at 'something', heck truth was I would have been happy with a letter that just said 'alive'. It would have been _something_.

"I was afraid!" He yelled back; grabbing my arm and pulling me from the room. I could hear Ansem start crying as Riku left the room. He drug me into the... bathroom? He slammed the door shut. "Look I was afraid. Alright? I messed up! AGAIN! I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid to tell you. I tried to pick that phone up or write but I always found a way to put it off. How could I let you and Kairi know I made a bad decision again? That I was mucking up lives-- again!"

He grew silent obviously waiting for me to say something. But danm it all I didn't know what to say! I had already said it all now. "H-how long you visiting?" Stupid thing to say, stupid, stupid.

"I'm not," he stated leaning back against the cream wall.

Huh? "What?" I looked up at him, our eyes locking, my eye were stinging twice as bad now. I was afraid they might start leaking.

"I'm not, I'm moving back." He blinked-- as I was suddenly beaming. I can admit it I was happy.

"Really!? Forever?!" I stood up straighter, and moved closer to him.

Riku laughed, "You will always amaze me." He shook his head, "I don't know, maybe, least for Ansem to finish school. I got a degree in business the hotel hired me as a manager. I should be able to work myself up fairly fast. In ten years I may be able to be the owner."

"Really? Can you do that?" I asked, it seemed a bit odd. A local townie owning the biggest business (besides fish) in town.

Riku grinned, "Yes, I can, I'll have to get my masters but I can get most of it through online classes."

I was going to know the owner of the hotel that was so- wait. My smile disappeared and I glared at him again. "This doesn't excuse your vanishing act."

"Don't pout Sora, your far to adorable as it is." He stated, obviously he was no longer worried about me being mad.

Pout? I wasn't pouting! Wait adorable? He laughed pulling me back out of the bathroom; I rather liked hearing the sound again.

"I'll make it up to you, ok? I promise." He led me back to the kitchen where Ansem was sniffling into my mom's shirt-- gross. Riku gently took him, "what's with the water works?"

"You 'eve," he sniffled, and clung tightly to Riku. Whiner.

I watched in slight fascination as Riku wiped the boy's snotty face with a napkin before drying it. "I did leave, I needed to talk with your Uncle Sora. You see he was being silly, he thought that when we move in together you should sleep in the toilet!"

The little boys eyes widened in alarm, "No 'olet!"

"Hey tell him," He said, with a casual gesture to me. "He thinks that's where you should sleep."

I blinked, why would I.. "Move in?"

My mom smiled, "I'm kicking you out Sora, Riku has agreed to let you live with him and his son, you'll have to pay half the rent of course."

"Not quite half Sinthia, after all I am taking the master bedroom and Ansem will have a room." Riku set the boy down in a high chair. I hadn't even noticed that before.

"No olet!" The boy seemed pleased, quickly taking the sippy cup his father offered him, and giving me a dirty look. What toddler can glare at two? Well I guess if any child could it'd be Riku's. How unnerving.

"So what's on the plan for today?" Riku sat down crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. If he had a newspaper he'd look closer to a business man than a townie.

"Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were going to take me to our island to jump off some cliffs…" I loved cliff diving, but a two year old couldn't do it. I was aware that I was just kinda standing there; staring at a toddler, but it was wired! He looked just like Riku, couldn't he have looked more like his.. mom or... did he have a mom? I figured it best not to ask that yet.

I could practically feel Riku studying me "Am I invited?"

I looked to him sharply, "YEAH! But.." I look back at the toddler.

Riku let out a sigh. "Ansem's staying here. He's going to spend the day with Sinthia."

I blinked, "Why?"

Riku opened his mouth to reply, but my mom beat him to it. "Why? Well you're going to be his _Uncle_ Sora, which means Riku's at the very least your brother, which makes him my son. Which he should be anyway, I did feed him for years. Plus every child _needs _a Grandma, and since you don't seem interested in kids than I'm only too happy to help Riku out. I was starting to fear I'd have to wait for Kairi to have kids before I got to be a Grandma. She and Wakka will have beautiful babies. If they could stop this on again off again thing they do!" She tisked and started handing out pancakes, cutting Ansem's up real tiny for him, "Sora sit down!" She huffed looking to Ansem, "Your uncle Sora is being very silly!"

Ansem laughed, "Illy!" He picked up a small piece of pancake stuffing it in his mouth. Hasn't he ever heard of a fork? He held a piece up to my mom, which she leaned over and ate from his fingers. GROSS!

"Mmm thank you Ansem," she smiled, and took a drink of her coffee.

He held up another one, a large grin on his face.

She laughed, and much to my relief turned it down. "You eat the rest, ok?" She ruffled his hair as she sat down next to me.

I fought hard not to glare at the child. First it took Riku from me for two years now my mom adored it. I don't like this kid!

"You're pouting again Sora," Riku said in an offhanded voice.

"I am not pouting!" I snapped, and he chuckled into his coffee mug.

"'out!" The little boy giggled.

"P-Pout!" I snapped, again. "There's a P, talk right!" I huffed; the child just stared at me before smiling and cramming another piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Sora... he's two. Do try and be patient with him. Ok?" Riku was giving me a disappointed look. Clearly he was not amused at my 'pouting' this time. At Least now I knew the kid stood out way above me. I use to be first on Riku's list, but than he had been gone for five years-- this sucked. Who goes to college and comes home with a kid?! Alright, I suppose a lot of people do that, but Riku wasn't suppose too! "When's your next day off?" He sounded concerned. Why?

I sighed and thought about it, I had taken Belinda's shifts for next week, the following I had David's, after that... "Ahh, three weeks or so I think. Depends on if Gavin decides to take his girl out. Maybe two. Then again Belinda might want more time off again; she doesn't like working so could be four."

Riku was just staring at me, "A month before your next day off? A month! Sora that's absurd!" He sighed, setting his mug down. "You'll have to trust my judgment than on finding an apartment, I can't wait a month. Moving your things in could be a bit difficult. Could you find time to pack?"

I smiled, "Sure... I can go with you to find it too. Just 'cause I work doesn't mean I don't have time. There's 24 hours in a day I sleep for eight and I work for eight, which still leaves eight hours of nothing time. Well more like six... 'cause there's walking time and getting ready time in there too. It takes me about twenty minutes to get to work from here, but obviously that'll change depending on where we are."

Riku smiled and picked his mug up taking another drink, "Good to know you're keeping busy."

"esy!" The little voice chimed up again.

I shrugged, "I'd say it pays the bills but I don't have any... 'least I didn't."

"Which is why I'm kicking you out, it's time for you to stand on your own two feet. Get out in the real world. I'd like to know you can take care of yourself." My mother stated, as she chewed on her toast. She never ate more then toast in the morning.

"elf!"

I refrained from telling her I took care of myself for two years. Fought for my life, nearly died countless times, dang I miss Donald and Goofy. "I know mom." Humoring the mother, easiest way to avoid a lecture.

"'ore"

"More....?" Riku looked at him sternly.

"'EASE!"

"Thank you," Riku smiled and cut up another pancake handing it to him.

"'ank ou!" He stuffed a piece into his mouth.

"You're welcome." Riku continued to smile, watching his son. I wondered what he's thinking.

"Riku, I must say I'm amazed at his manners; for being a young parent you did amazingly well. He's a little angle." My mom praised; her smile again aimed at the small child.

"No 'ittle!" Ansem looked up with wide eyes. "'E 'ig!"

Riku turned his smile to my mother. "Thank you, that means a lot from you. Sora what time are you meeting everyone?"

I shrugged, "When they show up; maybe around noon."

"Noon? Why so late?" He asked, eyes furrowing a bit.

I shrugged again, "Tidus hates waking up early, and Wakka wanted to take Kairi out to breakfast. Selphie..." I shrugged yet again, "She'll probably get here around ten. She'd get her earlier but then Tidus would get mad at her for waking up too early. They live together, engaged actually."

"So why doesn't Tidus show up with Selphie? If he wakes up with her?" Riku asked a bit slowly.

"Ake!"

I was a little disappointed Riku didn't seem surprised at all about that couple. "He doesn't, but if she gets up at like seven he says it ruins his rem-cycle. Whatever that is, I guess if she gets up at nine it doesn't ruin it and he can go back to bed. I don't understand it, personally."

Riku smiled, "I'm going to enjoy seeing Tidus when he has kids."

"Joy!"

"Does he HAVE to repeat something from every sentence you say?" I blurted out without really thinking about it.

I expected Riku to look disappointed again but instead he looked amused. "Probably."

"'obly!"

I groaned; I had to live with that thing. But on the other hand I'd also get to live with Riku. We could stay up late, talk for hours, play video games, plunk around all day eat junk food...

"Dwink ease!"

Riku stood up taking the sippy and refilled it with juice before handing it back to him. "Thank you for saying please."

"'alcome!" He took a large drink from the cup. What a brat...

"Sora, do you need more juice too?" Riku asked.

I blinked looking down at my empty cup, his hand holding out to take it. I smiled, maybe I hadn't been lowered that much on his list. I hand it to him. He just smiled back as he fills it.

After breakfast we went into the living room where Riku sat on the floor yes the _floor_ and pulled over a large bag. He pulled out... well I guess they were toddler toys. They were plastic and bulky. The kid immediately latched onto this stuff lion... hey that looked a lot like how I looked when I had been a lion. Wow, I'm so glad I didn't say that one out loud. I wonder what Riku would look like as a lion. Well one thing's for sure he would have been big like Simba, not a cub. Would I be big now? I doubt it; I never get to be big at anything. Save hundreds of worlds, but always the size of a midget, lucky me.

"Why are you pouting now?" Riku asked. Why did he always look amused when he says that?

"'Out!" The little boy hugged his lion.

"I am not Pouting!" I enunciate the P. I look to make sure my mom wasn't in hearing range. "That lion looks like me when I traveled with Simba," I whispered.

He smiled, eyes almost twinkling, he whispered back, "I know, I had it made that way."

I gape at him. "W-what? You never saw me as a lion though!"

His smile grew. "You forget I was watching you the whole time. Making sure you didn't get yourself killed."

"I managed just fine thank you!" I almost brought up that I managed just fine when I had to fight him too but I didn't. He didn't like being reminded that he had tried to kill me. I wonder if he would have killed me. I don't think so. I can't see Riku ever really hurting me, well not seriously anyway.

Riku watched me before nodding. "You did, didn't need me at all." He reached back patting my knee.

"That's not true! I could never have survived without you!" O'kay... now I'm contradicting myself. "At Least not at the end…"

Riku smiled as Ansem sat down in his lap holding that lion. Was he chewing on it?! Riku followed my gaze, "Out of your mouth Ansem."

Ansem spat it out; GROSS!

"You don't have to move in with me Sora, all joking aside your mom's not really kicking you out. Living with a toddler isn't a picnic. I won't be insulted if you don't want to move in with me. Ansem's my child, not yours, you get to choose."

I hate it when he's serious like that, like his eyes are trying to bore into my head. I shrugged, "I didn't think it'd be perfect... but I missed you, I'd like to live with you."

He smiled, I loved his smile. "I'd like to live with you too. You do need to get along with my son though. He will be going where ever I do."

I nodded, I know, wish I didn't but I do. I forced myself to smile large "I'd hope so, he's" I struggled for the right word, "adorable." I say quickly before I accidentally say something like gross. It's not that I don't like kids. I think they're real cute in movies, and they're fun to watch playing on the beach. They're usually even ok in the restaurant. Most of the waiters get mad at kids because they make a mess, I never minded, so it can't be said that I don't like kids. Right?

Riku laughed, reaching back to pat my knee again. "He'll grow on you, I think given some time you two will be better buddies than we are."

I nodded and smiled, not likely.

"Come down here and play with us." Riku looked back at me, and shifted over a bit to make room for me beside him.

I suppressed the urge to ask why and just slid to the ground beside Riku. Riku wrapped an arm around me. I smiled, leaning into him slightly. Everything was ok when Riku was here. I yawned closing my eyes. A little nap after breakfast... nothing wrong with that. Wonder if the kid....

I woke later to the sounds of clicking and a light being blinked at me. I groaned reaching... I can't reach up, something's wrapped around me. Oddly you'd think I'd be alarmed but I wasn't, I was warm and comfortable and if that clicking and lights would- Wait clicking?-- Selphie. This meant she found something amazing enough to capture on film. I was lying on the living room floor curled up, I look down. That's not my arm, I slowly turn around to see Riku's relaxed sleeping face. Alright, I can't blame Selphie for this one. I'd want to take a picture of that too.

"Morning sleepy!" Came her cheerful voice. To cheerful. I yawned, again, and stretched. Riku stirred behind me, sitting up as well.

"How long-" He didn't finish, because as soon as he was disentangled from me Selphie was upon him.

"Where were you!? Oh my god! Ansem is SOOO cute! He looks JUST like you. I can't believe you're a dad! It's totally cool! You're staying forever and ever now, right?" She said quickly, somehow managing to say everything in one breath.

"Hi Selphie, I see growing up hasn't calmed you down any." Riku put his hand on Selphie's shoulders to keep her from hopping about on his lap.

"Why'd you disappear..? Sora's been miserable without you." Her voice grew lower to a more pouty noise.

My eyes widened, "W-what!? Selphie leave me out of your odd little fantasies! I've been just fine."

Selphie ignored that I had said anything. "He just mopes a bout, sighing dramatically with your name on his lips. He frequently has to leave to hide his tears. He cries himself to self to sleep every single night!"

"I DO NOT!" If my face wasn't bright red now I'd… do something stupid. It had to be; if the embarrassment didn't make it red than the anger certainly should of.

"He once told Kairi he was going to throw himself from the highest cliff if you didn't return." She said in her over dramatized way.

Riku's smile faltered there "That's enough Selphie, I don't want to think of that even as a joke." He gently tapped her noise. "What about you? You crying in my absence?"

Selphie's grin grew, "Every day! Nobody can put up with me like you can!"

Riku laughed, as Selphie hugged him tightly again.

"You don't have a house yet do you?! If not-" she jumped up and saluted him, "Selphie number one relater is at your service!"

Riku smiled standing up, towering over her. Selphie was one of the few people on this island that was actually shorter than me. Not by much, but still shorter! "I was thinking of renting, but buying might not be such a bad idea either. I'd like your help Selphie."

She let out a loud squeal jumping and clamping, "So we'll need a two bedroom, house. I saw the car so a garage… hmm something very light. Toddlers shouldn't grow up in dark places." She said and pointed her finger at no one in particular. Really who was she pointing to?

"Sounds wonderful, but I need three bedrooms. Sora's moving in as well." Riku stated, again smiling.

The squeal was deafening that time. I covered my ears in mock alarm. Only to have them snatched down into Selphie's hands as she tells me how happy she is that I'm finally not going to be a loser anymore. Gee, nice to know what they thought of me. I mean I know I should have moved out, but I was comfortable here.

"Where's my son?" Riku asked, but didn't look too concerned.

"With Sinthy, they're outside playing with the ball. She said I should have been here an hour ago all three of you were heaped together asleep! She said the moment Ansem woke up and she snatched him away and you and Sora just curled in together. I wish I could have seen it!" Selphie was practically gushing at the thought of it.

I _know_ my face was bright red now, and Riku was just smiling, why do people love to tease me?

Riku turned heading outside, I followed behind mostly in hopes that Selphie wouldn't make any stories up with a little kid around.

"Dada!" Ansem ran-- well toddled quickly, over to his father arms raised. Riku lifted him in one swoop.

"You being good for your grandma?" I groaned inwardly, did they have to call her that?

"Me ood!" He giggled clinging to Riku's neck. "Pay ball!"

Riku smiled more. "That's very good, did you catch any?"

"Ose!" He exclaimed. What the hell was ose?!

"Close huh? Well you keep practicing and you'll get it." Riku gave him a kiss.

"Yeah!" He turned in Riku's arms looking to me, why was he looking at me? What did I do? "all 'ake?"

"Yep everyone's awake. We'll play for a while than Daddy's going to go out for a while with Uncle Sora. You and Grandma are going to stay here and play. OK?" Riku was watching him carefully. What's the worst the kid could do?

"Me go dada!" He turned back to look at Riku.

Riku got this, like stern look on his face, it was... well kinda scary and yet oddly enduring too. "Ansem, you are going to stay with Grandma, it's Uncle Sora's birthday today and I'm going to help him celebrate it. But you're not big enough yet to come. You need to stay here, ok?"

The little boy gave a dramatic sigh before nodding, was he pouting? Is that was I looked like when I pout? He's kinda cute like that. I roll my eyes at myself. Of course that wasn't what I looked like! I was 22, well 23 now, he was 2!

Riku smiled setting the boy down again. He moved back over to my side, "There will be screaming when I leave."

My eyes widened, he had to be joking! He looked at me calmly.

"Hey Sora!" I turn to look at Selphie, who was already beside Ansem playing. "When I walked by your work, Jake told me to tell you that you needed to come by work before you went for fun. You left your wallet there. I ASKED him to give it to me but he wouldn't do it! Something about privacy, I wanted to ask if THAT was true than why did HE have the wallet instead of the manager but I didn't cause he looked kind of mean! I don't know why your friends with him, or Connor, or Frank they're all mean!" Selphie actually stomped her foot at the last word. Really it wasn't that dramatic.

"They are not!" I snapped, "And I work with them, it's not like I hang out with them. They're not really in my age group." I sighed, how did I leave my wallet there? How did Jake find it? It must have happened after his teasing... was it there after he pinched me? I couldn't believe he did that! He pinched my butt! I nearly hit him, but I stopped myself, I don't want the whole restaurant mad at me because I can't take a joke. "I'll be back," I headed inside to get properly dressed, couldn't go to work in my pajama pants. I just threw on some jeans and a shirt, putting on my crown necklace as I came back down. Riku was waiting for me at the door, holding Ansem.

"We'd like to accompany you, if that's alright." He asked wearing that easy smile of his. When'd he get so formal? Accompany?

I shook my head and smiled, "Yeah you can_ accompany_ me. Like I said it's a twenty minute walk."

Riku nodded "Fine by me." We walked out, my mom and Selphie lounging in some lawn chair, gabbing away. Those two were kinda scary the way they acted toward each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion

Chapter 2

By Wildfire

Riku nodded, "Fine by me." We walked out of my mom's house; her and Selphie lounged in some lawn chair, and were gabbing away. Those two were kinda scary the way they acted toward each other.

We walked in relative silence Ansem disturbing it occasionally by pointing at something in excitement. Apparently Riku had not lived by the ocean. Not with how excited Ansem was over it. I was kinda nervous that Riku was going with me to see Jake; I hoped he behaved. I'd never hear the end of it if he joked like that in front of Riku. The teasing would just be horrible. And of course Kairi would find out than and she'd tease me too. Why does everyone tease me?

"You're pouting again," Riku said and looked down at me; smiling.

"Out!"

"Pout!" I corrected, "And I am not; I'm just thinking."

"Pretty serious thinking for you. What about?" He asked, he was staring to intently at me; did I have something on my face?

I shrugged; maybe I could get Riku to wait outside? "Nutten... Just thinking. Why'd you move back?" It wasn't close to what I was thinking, but I was curious.

"I grew up here; I want Ansem to grow up here. Where you don't have to worry about where they are during the day. Because you know they're safe, no one's going to take em." Riku gave a little shrug his attention turning back to the little toddler.

"Says one of the boys sucked out of this world," I rolled my eyes. Really? No one took us? I didn't say that part out loud though. It would just make him tease me more.

"Hey that happened to the whole world, I was lucky enough not to be destroyed," He pointed out with a victorious little smile. He had won that argument.

"oyed!"

Riku smiled brushing the boys hair back. "You are too cute," he tapped Ansem's noise.

I stuff my hands into my back pockets, "You've gone soft."

I could practically feel Riku glaring at me; I made sure not to look, "Is that so? Well before we head to bed tonight, we'll have to spar, see who's gone soft."

My eyes light up, "Really!? With the key blades?!" I know I'm a bit pathetic, but that's the nice thing with Riku— he doesn't care.

Riku laughed, "Yes, with key blades. Hopefully I won't hurt you too bad."

"Ohh you wish! I'm going to cream you!" I gestured slightly wildly with my hands.

I was way excited; I'd get to fight with the key blade again! I felt like skipping. Ok maybe not that happy but I was really excited, until I realized we had arrived at my work and we were both standing in the kitchen. Dang I have got to stop zoning out.

"Sora, you're glowing. You look delectable," Jake's voice cut me out of any remaining zoning.

I jumped at the voice right behind my ear. I whirled around to find myself about an inch from Jake. I start to move back only to have his hand on my waist holding me there. Alright this is nerve racking "Jake! I heard you had my wallet," Really couldn't he step back NOW! I could smell his breath he was so close.

"I do," His voice was low, almost a purr. What man purrs?

"Can.. I have it?" I leaned back trying to get some distance but his hand stays firmly on my lower back. I can't imagine what Riku must be thinking.

"Whatcha gonna do for it?" He totally just leaned in further, I'm leaning back enough now that if he did remove his hand I'd probably fall, but if I tried to straighten I'd run right into his head.

"D-do?" I stammard, what did he want? Money? He had my wallet!

"You know my reward..." His voice had a strange tone to it, was I suppose to be getting this? Because it's just creepy! And I really can't think with him this close.

He could NOT be getting closer! Our noises are practically touching now! "Re-" I gasped as I'm suddenly jerked away and I find my back pressed into Riku's chest-- well half his chest, Ansem's on the other side. Riku's arm was around my chest; not even going to try and understand.

"Certainly a man of such respect and honesty would just give it back, knowing of course he'll be repaid with Karma." Riku's voice sounded funny; it was thick, like he was really mad but also trying to be... polite? Since when did Riku believe in Karma?

Jake smiled, and straightened up, "Well as gracious as I may be, it's only polite that Sora shows his appreciation for me finding his wallet."

"Say thank you Sora" His arm tightened around me; his voice tighter.

"Thank you Jake..." It almost sounded like a question when I said it; I really didn't understand this.

Jake was looking between me and Riku now. "I don't believe we've met I'm Jake. You _touring_ the islands?" Yeah right, since when do I hang out with tourists?

"No, I'm native here, moving back home," he let me go and handed me Ansem. I stared at the child; he stared back at me. Clearly we were both shocked that he was in my arms. I quickly look back at the other two men. Who seemed to be closer now.

Were they going to fight?

"I see," Jake's voice was also rather tight now. "Well Mr. Native here, I look forward to seeing you again. You'll have to come and eat here sometime; we'll have you seated in Sora's section."

"Of course, and of course you'll see _me_ also when I come and walk Sora back home. We will be roommates after all." Riku said, his eyes had that dangerous glint to them. Well, 'least it wasn't aimed at me.

Plus why would he walk me home? What was I five?

"That's very kind of you, though I do wonder what you'll do with that little boy back there. After all Sora does get off very late sometimes, much later than his bed time I'm sure. Perhaps I will walk him home for you on those nights?" Jake responded back, leaning against the counter.

Seriously why is everyone saying they'll walk me home?

Jake wore a tight smile now. They did seem to be getting closer. Riku glared slightly.

It took Riku a moment before he responded. "How very kind of you to offer. However in light of the fact that you don't even want to return Sora's wallet without payment I think it would be more beneficial for him to not owe you for your protection."

"Obviously..." Jake smiled though it seemed forced. "So what does he pay you?" He pulled out my wallet, and tossed it roughly at Riku, who caught it easily.

Riku smiled, "That's between us," his voice had lowered, and he now looked amused.

What the hell did that mean?!

He turned around taking the bemused Ansem and handing me my wallet. "Let's go Sora." He was already walking out; clearly I was to follow.

"Ahh, see you tomorrow Jake!" I waved as I ran to catch up with Riku. He was waiting for me outside. "Riku what just-"

"You shouldn't be alone with that man," His voice was tight again, was he mad at me?

"Why?" I asked walking easily beside him. After all it was just Jake, he was weird but not dangerous.

"Sora he was about to throw you to the ground!" Riku hissed at me, he gestured back toward the restaurant.

"Huh? You think he was mad at me? I wonder-" It would make sense, he hadn't wanted to give me my wallet. Maybe he was thinking I was too-

"Not like a fight Sora!" Riku snapped interrupting my thoughts, "He was trying to get into your pants!"

"Ants!"

We both froze looking to Ansem. Riku sighed, and looked back at me.

It took me a second longer to realize what Riku meant. "He was just teasing Riku. They all do that to me. It's harmless!" I should be laughing at the situation, but oddly I didn't find it funny.

"All?" Alright now he just sounded dangerous.

"Well all the cooks I mean," I lowered my voice, I almost felt as if I was being scolded.

"How many cooks-"

"Three!" I cut him off, jeeze what's with him? "Just three. It's just a joke."

"Do the three of them get along?" He stared at me, and eyed me as if he thought I was going to lie.

And what the hell did that matter? "Yeah... Jake and Frank live together. Connor's always around too so I assume he's pretty close. It's just a joke Riku!" So much for me thinking Riku would tease me over this, but why was he mad?

Riku stiffened more, "And they all treat you like _that?_" He pointed back to the restaurant.

"Well Jake does the most. Frank and Connor just kinda follow." I thought it wise not to bring up that they all grope now. It was just a joke... wasn't it? "They're nice guys, Jake _did_ return my wallet"

Riku's eyes widen "Sora! He probably _took_ your wallet!" He grabbed my arm pulling me further from the restaurant seating me on a bench before putting Ansem beside me and kneeling down. "Sora, you are 23 now. Twenty-Three years old! You've fought and killed, you _know_ the world isn't perfect, you _know_ people don't always have good intentions! You know bad people are out there!"

I stare at him, he thought Jake was... bad? "Riku..." I started; thinking over my words. "I think you just got the wrong impression, Jake's not like heartless. He's a good guy. He just has an odd sense of humor."

"Ohh yeah, 'cause any normal, _nice_ person gets enjoyment from teasing someone to the point that they've gone bone white! Who is obviously not enjoying any part of said _teasing_. Yes, _nice_ people do that _all_ the time!" He was glaring at me; this wasn't my fault!

"It's really not this big of a deal... it's not like I couldn't tell him to back off..." I mumbled the last part a bit.

"So why didn't you? His hand was low enough..." He trailed off "Is that how he got your wallet?!"

My eyes widen. He had... but surly he hadn't...

"That son of a BITCH!" He jerked up, glaring back at the restaurant.

"Itch!"

My eyes widen.

"Ansem that is a bad word! You do not say it!" Riku snapped, and turned back his heated glare aimed at Ansem; Ansem's cheerful face fell at his father's anger. Anger coursed through me seeing the little face tear up.

"Don't yell at him because you're being delusional!" I didn't like the kid but he didn't deserve to be yelled at for doing what he always does. "How's he suppose to know it was a bad word!" I picked Ansem up setting him in my lap. Riku looked slightly lost at my words. Ansem on the other hand started bawling, loudly.

Riku reached forward taking the screaming child from me. Which I was more than happy to let him do. "Alright, alright," he rubbed little circles on Ansem's back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I just don't want you saying that word... Daddy shouldn't have said it either. Should I yell at myself?"

Ansem sniffled looking up at him and nodding.

"Riku! Don't say that word!.. But-But... No you never say that word!" He said to no one using a deeper voice than he really had. Ansem erupted into giggles as Riku started tickling him. "Better?"

"atter! No ad ords!"

"That's right," He looked back at me slightly sharply I might add. "We are not done discussing this."

My eyes widen and I stood up "We are too!" I stomped off he followed right behind me. "I'm not a child Riku, like_ you_ said, I'm 23! Let me handle it!"

"You're not handling it! If he started molesting you would it still be a joke?" He said as he quickly caught up.

"Oke!"

"He's not like that! He wouldn't do that!" I snapped right back; again not mentioning the groping.

"And if he did?!" He was back to glaring; did he really think that helped?

"I don't know! I'm sure I could fight back, it's not like I'm helpless! I've _certainly_ took on worse enemies than some middle aged cook!" And if that wasn't the truth than… well than… ahh?

"And his two buddies" Riku pointed out; like that mattered.

"Yes AND his two buddies. Hell even if the whole restaurant decided to _molest _me I could probably get away! I've fought HUNDEREDS of heartless. I think I'll be ok with out of shape old people!" I was nearly yelling at the end of my sentence.

"Yes, I'm sure you're _able_ but could you? Sora they are not heartless, could you really harm a regular human just so you could get away?" He asked softly; he was still staring at me, but no longer glaring.

I stopped walking. He was right, Jake has no magic, no weapon... nothing. Could I hurt him? What if I accidentally killed him? Could I hold back? I've never had to hold back before, even with Riku I give it everything I have. Course with Riku I've always had too otherwise he creams me.

He looked back at me, "You finally get it?" His voice was still soft. I definitely got it.

"It doesn't matter! Jake's not like that! He wouldn't hurt me, he'd stop if I asked him to!"

"Wanna make a bet?" He challenged, though his eyes were still serious.

"A bet?" I asked.

"Yeah I bet you anything you want that if you ask him tomorrow to stop this _teasing_ he won't do it." His eyes locked with mine, he was dead serious on this.

"Fine, and if I win than you apologize to him and you won't walk me home!" I snapped, I didn't need any one walking me home.

"Fine, _when_ I win I expect you to invest in a cell phone and you have to call me when you get off work late." Danm he looked smug; making me call in like some unruly teenager.

"Fine! Only because I know he will!" I retorted back; he would stop, I know he would.

"Sure... I'll start pricing phones for you." He adjusted his hold on Ansem; danm why did he had to look so smug. He would stop... I know he would.

***

Wind, blowing around me, surrounding me, whooshing past me. It's gone, now it's water, the wind that had been forced me deep into the water. The water turning a dark blue before I finally stop my descent. I swam upward breaking the surface with a gasp and a smile. I looked up toward the cliffs where Kairi's waiting to jump. I quickly swam out of the way so she can. Getting to the beach I spot Riku laying in the sand. He was so pale, how did he not burn? I crawl up plopping beside him, grinning like crazy. I loved the little island. Riku looked over at me smirking.

"Glad to see you're having fun." He said, and turned on his side to watch me.

I didn't respond before Kairi emerged from the ocean. "Come on Sora, let's go again," She wouldn't look at Riku, or acknowledge him in any way. She started heading toward the cliff again.

I sighed looking to Riku, "She's still not talking to you?"

Riku just smiled putting on some sun glasses and getting comfortable in the sand. "Not yet, she's stubborn I'll give her another day."

I rolled my eyes. Apparently Riku saw this as a game, scary thing was I think Kairi did too. I stand up racing after her. The day was perfect!

Hours later I plopped down on the beach, closing my eyes breathing hard. The sun was starting to set. We'd go to the movies still and catch dinner before calling it a night. I yawned, my mind drifting for just a little bit.

**RR**

Riku stared down at Sora as the boy slept. He looked up as Kairi came and stood beside him. "He hasn't changed at all."

"Not sure if that's a good thing?" She smiled slightly, as if knowing a secret.

"You know anything about these men from his work?" Riku crossed his arms over his chest, the wind blowing his hair back slightly, and sand stirred under their feet.

Kairi let out a sigh, "Not really. I know Sora doesn't think much of it. I've only see very little of it though. Why you think it's serious?"

"Yeah, I do. I went with him today to get his wallet. The guy was..." He stiffened and shrugged. "I think he'll take it further if Sora doesn't put a stop to it soon. If he doesn't I may."

Kairi suddenly smiled "Riku, you've been gone five years. Don't tell me you plan on stepping back in as his body guard. He's been doing fine you know..."

Riku looked down at her slightly before shrugging, "I don't worry about Sora being able to handle something. But I'd rather stop it before he has to handle it. The guy I saw today had no respect for Sora; he plans to take what he wants when he wants it, and who cares what anyone else has to say. 'Course I'm sure he'll share with his buddies!" Riku practically bit out the last part.

"Riku... you can't really think it's that bad do you? I mean he has worked with them for over a year now. Maybe you're just being a little jealous?" She asked in a somewhat hopeful voice. The last thing she wanted was to see Sora hurt as well.

"I am not jealous!" He hissed out glaring down at Sora's sleeping form. He was still the same height as he was when he had left but his face wasn't as carefree as it once was. He had matured, well somewhat. He still pouted adorably.

"Ansem's really cute... What happened to his mother?"

Riku looked back at her before sighing "She died; complications from birth."

"Ohh" she looked down growing silent. "Did you..."

"No, not romantically" Riku let out another sigh, "We need to wake him if we're going to make a movie. Want to go get everyone else?"

Kairi nodded. "Riku... welcome home." With that she ran off to find the others.

Riku smiled before kneeling down in the sand beside his friend. He ran a hand gently through those spiky locks. Somehow it was soft, how Sora got it to stick up like this even when wet he never understood. Though knowing Sora, he didn't have a clue either. Probably didn't even realize it was different from most people's hair. He sighed running his hand once more through Sora's hair.

***

"Sora... Wake up"

I was in blissful memories as the voice interrupted my dreams. I didn't want to wake up, which I expressed through an angry grumble and a slap backwards. I was dreaming of Donald and Goofy, they were all playing together, though I didn't know what to think when Goofy started petting my head.

"Sora," The annoying voice tried again.

It was more firm, I didn't care. I made another noise of frustration, curling up. Why can't people let me sleep?

I let out an, admittedly, girly scream as cold water was suddenly on me. I scrambled backward in a crab walk. My sleepy brain desperately trying to catch up with what the HELL just happened. Riku, standing on the beach, holding an empty cooler. Wet sand and ice chips on the sand where I had just been. "Wh-what..." It clicked I stood up pointing a finger at Riku, "YOU!"

He just started laughing setting the cooler down, "Hey I tried to wake you nicely. You just wouldn't wake. Since the cooler needed to be emptied anyway, I thought 'why not kill two birds with one stone?'"

I glared sitting back down; shaking my head a bit to rid myself of the water in my hair. Well at least I wasn't dressed yet and it was only my swim trunks that had gotten wet. It's not like I've ever been able to stay mad at Riku. "Gee, thanks" I said sarcastically; he sat down beside me smiling.

"You're welcome. So Mr. twenty-three year old. What movie are we going to go see?" He asked watching me.

"Narnia." I said with a growing smile, ohh he'd hate that.

Riku glared at me, "That's a kid movie." He said in a deadpanned voice, he never disappointed me.

This time I knew I was pouting but hey it was on purpose now. "I wanna see it! It looks good!" It did look good, adventure with no romance. My kind of story.

"What about something a little bit more... adult?" He hinted non to gently.

"Sure, in two weeks when it's YOUR birthday we'll go see the boring movie. Today, on my birthday, we're going to see the GOOD movie." I was totally ready for the stare down that I was sure was about to happen. However he surprised me when he just started laughing.

"Alright Sora... we'll go see the little kid movie. And for that I'll make sure to pick out the most boring documentary movie for my birthday."

My eyes widen, and I think I paled slightly. "A documentary?" I whined "I'm gonna be sick for your birthday!"

He just laughed more, "You wish." He stood up pulling me with him, with surprising ease. He frowned down at me, again. What did I do now? "You need to gain weight... don't you work at a restaurant?"

I was tempted to smack him, but that would be far too girly. "I eat just fine! I just stay busy."

Riku smirked, what did he always find so amusing? "Sora..." He just shook his head. "Let's go see that movie of yours."

That's not what he was going to say. I know that's not what he was going to say! "What were you going to say?"

"That you should go find everyone." He said with that easy smile of his. Stupid annoying smile.

"No it wasn't!" I crossed my arms trying to put on my best glare; it wasn't easy when your heart wasn't in it.

"Are you calling me a liar?" His voice has a mock hurt sound to it.

"Yes!" I crossed my arms over my chest; I wanted to know what he was going to say!

"Fine! I was going to say, you should change." He was struggling to keep his face straight.

"LIAR!" I almost stomped my feet at him, but luckily I didn't. Hey, I was twenty-three.

He laughed, "Well go do it anyway."

I was _sulking_ extra hard as I stomped away. Mumbling under my breath, well it was more of a grumble.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunions

Chapter 3

By Wildfire

"Hey Belinda, could I get you to cover my shift on the 15th? It's my friend's birthday and I really want to be there for him" I was practically begging the overweight woman. I've been begging everyone at work for the last three hours. Gaven had already said no and everyone else was already working. Figures Riku would have his birthday land on a Saturday.

"Ohh.. well.. amm.. I don't know." She fidgeted a bit, waddling to sink and dropping some plates into the sink.

She didn't know!? How many shift have I covered for her? And she couldn't cover ONE for me? "Please I really need it."

"Well I'm not sure what I'm doing that week.. I'll have to check my schedule."

Her schedule? The TV schedule? She's fat middle aged woman, who sits at home all day watching TV! I know that's what she does! I've seen her. "Belinda please this is really important to me."

She sighed, "What time would you get off?"

"It's from 11:30 to 8, you wouldn't even have to close. Please Belinda!"

"I'm busy in the morning, I'll come in at 6 for you, work your last two hours. And you owe me"

I owe her?! How many shifts have I.. she'll cover 2 hours?! She's busy!? She just said she didn't know what she was doing! "Thanks Belinda!" Six was better than nothing. Maybe I could get Gaven to do _just_ a few hours too?

I hurried into the kitchen, to get my orders... where were my orders "Jake? Where's my orders?"

Jake smiled coming over to me, "I have 'em, you want 'em?"

"I'm sure my customers do. Come on they're going to get cold, give them here."

"What will you do for them?" He leaned over the counter, even leaning he seemed to leer down at me.

Eh? "Jake..." Guess it was time to see if I could win that bet. "This teasing, your taking it a bit far. I don't.. I mean I'd..." I frowned, "Could you stop?"

Jake's smile grew, "Your friend too jealous? Don't worry I'll protect you from him." He winked at me.

What the hell? "No... _I_ just don't like it. Please just stop. It's not really funny anymore anyway."

Suddenly he grabbed my arm yanking me into his chest. I stared up at him wondering- HE KISSED ME! No he's KISSING me! My eyes were wide as I pushed against him but his arms stayed firmly locked around me. I was about to get violent when he pulled back from the lip press, looking down at me. His eyes looked funny... Cloudy. "Fine, no more _teasing _than." He turned strolling away and gestured to the plates sitting back. I stood there for a second, he agreed to no more teasing.. So I had won right? Was the kiss like an ending to it than? I move to grabbed the plates. It had to be, he said no more teasing. It's not like he's lying. Would he lie? People do lie.. I shook my head. Gotta work. I set my mind to its task. I could call Gave, again, on my break.

***

I yawned, a content smile on my lips. Gaven gave in and would cover me from 3 to 6 I'd only have to work from 11:30 to 3! I was so excited! I'd get to give Riku his birthday gifts! I didn't tell him I was trying to get it off. I didn't want to get his hopes up. We hadn't found a place to live yet so he's been bunking at my house. My mom is just adoring having a baby around. Oddly I think Ansem's growing on me. When he's not screaming. Dang that kid has a set of lungs! Bet he'd make a great Blitzer. I wave good bye to everyone as I head out. I swear I haven't been this happy since returning home.

I walked to the beach, I loved watching the waves at night. I can't stay long, Riku get's upset if I'm too late. God he acts like_ I_ was his child! My mother wasn't this bad. He'd been arriving at my work to walk me home. Something we had fought over; but Ansem had a fever earlier so he was probably still dealing with a sick child.

"Your body guard not with you tonight?" The voice came from behind me, it sounded harsh, cold almost.

I jumped a mile high at it and instantly felt like a fool. "Jake... what are you doing here? Don't you live in the opposite direction?"

"I do," he confirmed coming to stand beside me. "Nice night."

"Yeah.." I take a tiny step aside, putting a little distance between us. "I should get going.... see ya tomorrow?"

"Your guard dog waiting up for you than?" There was that coldness again.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" I snapped, I didn't like where this was leading.

"Why not? Or are you the dog? I heard you begging everyone to get time off. Begging, like a dog. You lowered yourself that much, for what, for him? It was kind of hot watching you beg though."

I take another step away, trying to be discrete about it. "You said you wouldn't tease me any more"

"Who's teasing? I'm not joking. You acted like a dog today. It was pathetic."

Alright that kinda hurt. "Ohh.." I looked down, did I over do it? I really needed the day off though.

"Now that I look at you, you kinda look like a dog too. A dirty mutt." His eyes moved up and down my body, I stiffened up.

My head snapped up, "I DO NOT!" I clench my hands into fists. Why was he saying these things?!

Jake shrugged, "Whatever. Your definitely not the guy I thought you were." And just like that he walked away! Just walked away! You don't say things like that to a person and walk away! That was just mean!

I kicked the sand. Well he didn't touch or flirt with me so I guess I won the bet. Didn't make me feel any better though. I felt like an ass. I didn't mean to make him mad at me. My happy mood was shattered as I walked home. I opened the door to the sounds of a crying child, no a screaming child. I walk into the living room Riku was walking back and forth holding a wrapped up Ansem.

"Shhh, I know, I know," he cooed at him, and held him to his chest rubbing soothing circles on hit back. He looked slightly surprised when I walked in and he quickly looks back at the clock, he let out a slight sigh before resuming his pacing.

My mom hurried in holding a sippy cup bringing it over, "Here we go, this will make everything better."

Riku took it adjusting Ansem and putting the sippy cup to Ansem's mouth. At first Ansem didn't even acknowledge it. "Come on Ansem, drink a little for me. Ok? It'll make you feel better. I promise."

Ansem continued to cry but than his lips closed around the sippy, sucking, after every little bit he broke into tears again before going back to the warm drink. I stayed silent as I watched. He finished the drink actually fairly fast, but than my throat was always dry after crying. Not that I cried. Riku handed the cup back to my mom as Ansem started crying again.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked softly, concerned.

Riku looked at me, rather sharply before his face softened "Nothing Sora, he's just sick. He doesn't understand it. Babies cry when they're sick, they don't know why they're cold or why their bodies ache or anything like that. So they cry."

"Oh.."

"He'll fall asleep here soon." My mother said smiling, she was wearing her nighty I realized.. Well it was past her bed time she usually fell asleep at 9, ten at the latest. It was approaching 11:30 now. "I put medicine in his sippy, it'll help him sleep."

"Oh..." He didn't look sleepy. If anything he looked wide awake as he cried.

"He's exhausted. If the medicine doesn't work I think he'll just pass out." Riku sighed, never pausing in his walking.

He didn't look exhausted to me..

"Why don't you two try and get some sleep? There's not a whole lot you can do for him."

My mom nodded, "If his temperature rises wake me up."

Riku nodded, though his attention was on the small child. "Ok."

"Come on Sora." My mom headed up the stairs. I gave one last look at Riku, but his attention is fully on his son so I follow my mom upstairs. I shut my bed room door, I could still hear him crying. I sighed; hopping he'll fall asleep soon, I plop down on my bed barring my head into my pillow, I needed to get out of my work cloths, I was laying on my blanket.

_'you kinda look like a dog too. A dirty mutt'_

I clenched my eyes shut.

_'You acted like a dog today. It was pathetic'_

I did not... I was trying to be there for a friend. I didn't- I suddenly smile. Goofy was a dog. Goofy was always there for his friends, he was always nice. Pluto was always there too. They were both dogs. They weren't the smartest but they were good friends. Maybe being called a dog wasn't so bad.. Better than being a duck. I laugh softly into my pillow. I forgot about changing, my eyes closing as I drifted off to slumber land, Ansem's crying just something in the back ground.

I woke shivering curled up I look backwards out the window, the sun was just barely peaking over the ocean. I slept all night in my work cloths.. I had to be at work at 9 today too! I quickly scrambled out of the clothing tossing on a pair of PJ pants and hurrying down stairs. It was 6 so if I got them in the wash now they should be done before I head to- I froze in the living room. Riku sat in the couch head slumped forward, Ansem cradled to his chest still wrapped in the blanket. I set my clothing down approaching the two silver haired boys. Riku's neck would be sore from sleeping that way. I reached forward laying my hand on Ansem's forehead, I was slightly relieved to find it cool. I pull my hand back only to find two tiny green eyes watching me. I grimace, quickly putting a finger to my lips and pointing to his father. Would a two year old understand that?

He starts struggling to get out of the cocoon of blankets. I reached forward pulling him out. I was going to just set him down but he just latched onto me, laying his head on my shoulder. My eyes widened. OK... I tried to pull him back slightly but he clung tighter. Danm is he related to the monkey!? I look back at Riku, sleeping. I sighed turning and grabbing my work clothing with one hand and headed to the laundry room. I didn't even try removing Ansem from my neck. Though it was a heck of a lot harder to start up the washing machine one handed. Who'd think you need your second hand so much. Once I got the machine started I looked back at Ansem. "Hungry?"

"Irsty" his voice was very soft. Obviously he was still sleepy. I go into the kitchen opening the fridge. What do you give a two year old to drink after he'd be sick? Not milk I decided. Milk just never seemed to work for me anytime I was sick. Maybe orange juice. That was good for you right? Where were those sippy cups of his? I pulled the juice out. Where were his cups? I start opening the cabinets. Nothing. I know there was one in the living room from last night but he couldn't use the cup he drank out of when he was sick. He'd get sick all over again.

"You have any idea where they keep your cups?"

Ansem finally removes his head from my shoulder. Dang this kid was starting to get heavy. He looked around before pointing to the dishwasher and plopping his head back down on my shoulder. Please let whatever's in there be clean. I open in relieved to see the plates were in fact clean I pull out the top rack locating a sippy cup and top.

I'll tell you trying to hold a child, hold a carton of juice and pour it without spilling… it takes more skill than you'd think. Screwing the top on wasn't much easier either. I go over to the table setting Ansem on my lap and handing him the cup. He relaxed fully into me his head laying on my bare chest, he lifted the drink sucking at the cup. I watch him as he sucked hard on the cup lifting it higher, tilting his head back as he drinks. Apparently he was going to drink it all, he really was thirsty. He handed me the cup which I apparently got wrong again. It felt half full. I guess you can't really guzzle with a sippy cup. I look back down as he curls up shivering slightly. I look around spotting Riku's coat. I grab it putting it around Ansem and myself. It was defiantly Riku's it smelled just like him. I bring a hand up gently running it through Ansem's hair. My hand pauses at his forehead. He was feeling a little warm again. I wonder what my mom had given him? I didn't want him to start feeling lousy again.

"I'm sorry buddy I just don't know what to do. I'm sure mom or Riku will wake up soon. They'll know how to help you."

"He got a fever again?"

I jumped clutching Ansem, my eyes widen looking to Riku, who was standing in the doorway rubbing his neck "DON'T Sneak up on me like that!"

The bastard just smiled moving forward putting his hand to Ansem's forehead. "It's almost gone. Feeling better Ansem?"

Ansem didn't respond more than pressing his head into my chest. Why was he doing that? Shouldn't he be reaching for his father?

Riku, of course, just chuckled. Neither of them make a bit of since! "I'll get him some more medicine, just in case."

I swear I must look like a moron just staring at him, than looking down at Ansem. Was I suppose to just hold him? Ansem looked up at me, his eyes looked watery... Please don't let him cry.

I tightened my grip on him slightly trying to give him a little extra comfort. I don't know if that's what I was suppose to do. I don't really know anything.. I just don't want him to cry. "Riku?"

He paused looking over at me. "Yeah?"

And here I just stare at him. I really had nothing to say... "Ammm... I won the bet. Jake's leaving me alone." Hey that was pretty fast thinking considering it's morning.

He just kind of stared at me. It was pretty unnerving, finally he nods "He said that huh?"

"Yeah." Said I was a dog too, wouldn't say that out loud though. "Yeah he said it was just a joke and not to worry about it." Sorta..

Riku screwed the cap tightly onto the sippy cup nodding. "That's good... Selphie called yesterday. She thinks she found a house for us."

That was it? A 'that's good'? "Oh yeah? Where at?"

"It's a little bit more inland, she said it's be about a 45 minute walk for you to get to work. So it's a little further out. But since it's more inland she thinks there might be a bus you can take. It's three bed rooms, has a garage, basement... It sounds really nice.."

"Cool..." I have no idea what to say. Since when have I ever been uncomfortable with Riku.. it's Riku! Course he did leave for five years... a lot happens in five years. Had he changed? Had I? Well obviously he had, I mean he had a kid now! I look down at the said child. He was still just staring at me. Seriously unnerving. Finally he looks away as Riku came back around the counter handing him his sippy.

"Drink it all ok?" He ran a gentle hand through Ansem's hair before moving away. "I'm going to take a shower, you ok watching him?"

Me, watch, him? What if he started crying? What if he fell? What if he wanted his dad? Was he bathroom trained? He hadn't gone this morning... should I try and make him go? What-

Riku's chuckle broke me out of my mind gibberish. He walked over gently pulling Ansem from my arms. "I'll shower with him." As I let out a sigh of relief he laughed again, ruffling my hair he headed back upstairs.

I let out a huff. Why did everyone ruffle my hair, I was 22- no 23 now! I shouldn't still be treated like I was 14! Four-teen... Donald and Goofy, I met them when I was fourteen. My hand comes up to trace my silver crown necklace, my eyes closing. It was all so long ago. And yet it seemed like it was just yesterday at the same time. I miss Leon and Cid! Heck I miss everyone. I swing my legs taking a deep breath. This was my boring life now... 'Least Riku's back. We hadn't dueled yet, we had planned to on my birthday but... well I kinda feel asleep. I'm not actually sure how I got from the theater back into my bed... I thought it wise NOT to ask that question.

I leaned back; staring at the ceiling, waiting for the washer to be done with your clothing was BOORing! I hate being bored. Besides the fact that it's boring, I find I start thinking to much about the past. It's the past, no need to dwell on it. I'll go for a run. I quickly went up stairs putting on some sweats and a t-shirt. I pick out a pair of red socks before putting them on as I hop down the stairs. Red and black shoes or yellow and black shoes... Red. I stuff my large feet into them. Aren't large feet supposed to mean you'll be tall? Seriously.

The air was crisp, perfect. I don't start out slow. That's boring. No I start out in a blaze just running, feeling the air against my face. Running. I use to run toward something, now I just run. If I was smarter I might think on some... physic thing with that. I don't know. I just like to run. I just wish at the end of my run I could battle with someone. Or close something. Accomplish something. But there's nothing to accomplish any more. Everything's safe now. Everything's perfect. And guess what, perfect is boring! Anyone who wants a perfect life must be insane! Or crazy... which I guess people are, I mean working as a waiter you'd be amazed at the stories I hear. I chuckled to myself as I run. There was this one girl crying hysterically to her friend, saying her life is over because her boy friend of TWO weeks didn't get her anything for her birthday. I mean come on! I'd like to see what she'd do surrounded my thousands of heartless waiting to claw out your heart and watching you is some creepy woman with green skin waiting to finish you off if the heartless fail, plus on top of that if you fail, than your friends die. Now THAT is something to cry over. Course you really don't have time to cry if that happens, no your to busy trying to keep your heart. Plus crying's for baby's anyway! I never once cried in those missions! No matter how bad it got, I sucked it up! .... OK I cried when Riku came back! But hey that was just relief tears! He was my best friend...

I slowed down, coming to a stop staring out into the beach. I need to head back soon. I need to change my clothing out. Are their mermaids out there? Maybe if I swam way out there, until I couldn't swim any more. Maybe they'd come see me than? You know to rescue me from drowning... Or I'd just drown.

"I never figured you for a morning person."

I whirled around, my face turns red as I realize it's just Jake. I had almost called the key blade. Why did people always sneak up on me? What was he doing here? I smiled "Hey.." Wait no I'm mad at him! He called me a dog, and he meant it in a mean way! I glare instead. He just chuckled. Why does everyone do that when I glare?

"I'm sorry for last night. Guess I over reacted."

"There's nothing wrong with being a dog!"

"Wha-"

I placed my hands on my hips my glare intensifying. "There is nothing wrong with being a dog! Dogs are funny, sweet, loyal, you couldn't ask for a better friend! There's NOTHING wrong with being a dog!"

He laughed, again! "You continue to surprise me. So… your not mad that I called you a dog, your mad that I called you a dog in a derogatory way, and insulted dogs?"

I laced my hands behind my head, face lighting up "I don't know. I guess." My eyes widen as he was suddenly very close! His hands on my sides, my upper sides, like by my arm pits. Oh gross I'm probably all sweaty! I quickly put my arms down but his hands don't move, I don't want to squish his hands between my sweaty pits and my arms, but I don't want to stand there with my arms out looking like some flapping bird! I think about just stepping back but his grip tightens as if he knows that's what I'm thinking! "Jake?" I think I just squeaked... So much for me winning the bet.

"Yes?" Was his voice lower?

"W-what are you doing?"

"Being a creepy old man." He leaned in closer, my eyes widened. What the hell did that mean?! "I don't like your new friend Sora."

What? Was he talking about Riku? "What does he have to do with this!?" I demanded, "Riku's a great guy! I grew up with him!" Why is he smiling more? "He's saved my butt lots-" IS HE KISSING ME!? Forgetting all about my sweaty arm pits I push against him, fully intending to shove his butt down! OR he could just PICK ME UP! I grasp onto his arms to steady myself. I keep my teeth slammed shut specially when I feel his tongue on my li- OWW HE BIT! OH shit his tongue is in my mouth. Eww what did he eat? I should bite it.. I should... Oh screw this! I rear my overly large foot back and ram it forward onto his knee. I'm instantly dropped. I land in an easy crotch watching as he fell to one knee, glaring daggers at me. Which is just fine as I'm glaring right back! I wiped at my mouth.

"THAT WAS GROSS!" I stood up. "How DARE you do that! DON'T you EVER do that again!" I pointed at him with one finger, in a scolding way, the other one my hip. Oh he's smirking! "Don't you dare smile! This is not funny!" Now he's laughing! "Stop that!" Both my hands are on my hips now. Why can't I be intimidating like Leon?

"I'm sorry kid. But you pack a pretty good kick for your size. Not sure I should really be surprised. Your full of surprises."

I huffed moving my hands behind my head again. "Whatever" I'm sulking! Not pouting!

He stood up favoring his right knee. Ok, I feel a little guilty. But it was his own fault!

"I promised myself last night I'd leave you alone. So I won't even bother promising you it won't happen again. 'Cause it probably will, it's hardly my fault." Of course it was! "You're just really.. well screwable."

My eyes widened, I KNOW I'm blushing. I lowered my hands "Well try! Try REALLY hard!" He's laughing again!

"I'm sorry Sora, you just look very adorable when your mad. I will try, ok?"

Adorable? I snort I doubt that's what the heartless thought of me. "Fine. You.. ok to walk home?" I hope so, I really need to get back and change my clothing out.

He hesitated, it kind of made me nervous how he's looking me over like that, but than he nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine."

I didn't push the issue, "Alright, see you at work in a bit." And with that I raced back home. I had to get my clothing in the dryer! When I got home I didn't even bother to toe my shoes off, something that would make my mom furious if she knew but I had to get to the dryer. I skidded to a halt in the laundry room. Riku was already in there, bent over putting clothing in the washing machine.

"I put your cloths in the dryer. Hope that was ok but I needed the wash..." Why was he looking at me like that? He straightened fully up. His wet hair sliding over his shoulder, where was his shirt? "Sora... what happened?"

I schooled my face to look impassive. "Happen?" Danmit I squeaked again.

I grimaced as he grabbed my chin tilting my head up. "Yes happen." His voice was oddly clipped, I knew that voice. It was Riku's I'm-furious-don't-play-games voice.

"I just.. went for a jog." What was on my face?! Was there a bug? That's stupid a bug wouldn't make Riku mad. Could he tell... but how could he tell? No one had ever been able to tell the two times I had kissed Kairi. Kissing didn't leave any-

"WHO-" he took a deep breath, ok he was really mad. "Who did you run into Sora?"

He was going to kill me! I knew he was, do I tell him the truth... I couldn't he'd flip "Ahh.. Wakka?"

His eyes widened. "Wakka? Wakka did this?"

Did what?! "ahh.. yeah?"

He studies me letting go of my chin. "I... didn't realize." his eyes narrowed. "Wakka's dating Kairi."

What the hell did that have to do with anything!? "Well yeah!"

He stared at me, no he was GLARING at me. "What the hell do you mean well yeah!? This is hardly fair to her! Why would you do this to her?!"

What the hell was he talking about!? Couldn't he drop me a _hint?!_ "Do what?!"

He was silent, he was glaring, oh shit he was going-

I _was_ on the ground. I groan a hand coming up to my to my cheek.

He stepped over me, stomping, STOMPING to the phone. I rolled over onto my hands and knees just in time to hear him yelling into the phone. "Riku?"

He kept yelling, oblivious to me, something about kissing and cheating. I heard the word bastard a few times before he suddenly stopped mid sentence. I slowly crawled forward, trying to hear.

"Alright, sorry Kairi," Oh shit! "Yeah.. I don't know yet. Yeah I'll call you when I find out. Later." He hung up, turning back to me, he looked down at me, frowning. "Why did you say Wakka kissed you?"

WHAT?! My eyes widened "No! I didn't!"

"You said," he says real slowly kneeling down beside me. "He was who you ran into on your run."

"What did that have to do with kissing!?"

His eyes narrowed "He spent the night at Kairi's last night. He hasn't left. You lied Sora."

I'm sputtering, I know I am but what can I say. I did lie! I didn't think that he thought I had kissed Wakka! How did he know I kissed anyone?! Well no _I_ didn't kiss anyone, someone kissed _me_! "I didn't know you were talking about kissing..." I said as I looked down.

He gently lifted my chin back up, running his thumb across my cheek. I grimaced, it was already tender. Riku's never been one to pull his punches. Least now I knew why he punched me. Thinking that I was home wreaking Kairi. I would have hit me too! "Who kissed you Sora?" Ohh now we have the firm yet gentle voice.

I kept my eyes downcast "How do you know I was kissed?" Even I could hear the whine in my voice.

He sighed and stood up; he pulled me up beside him.

"Riku did I hear Sora-" My mom entered the room carrying Ansem. Her eyes widen at me. "Ohh" she looked to Riku's scowling face, back to mine. "Sora dear... is there something you want to tell me?"

WHAT THE HELL!? "NO!"

Riku sighed, grabbing my hand. Wow my stomach totally just flipped, and pulled me into the restroom. He whirled me around so I'm facing the mirror, hands on my shoulders. My eyes widened even more. I really don't think it's healthy for my eyes to be this big. But seriously! What happened to my lips? They're all puffy and swollen! Ohh I'm getting a bruise on my cheek too. FOCUS! Lips... "How-"

"That's what I'd like to know. Someone seriously mashed your lips. Who?"

How could a kiss resort to this!? Granted he did slam his lips against mine, and bit them, but.. really!? Oh shit, I can't go to work like this! My face went bright red.

"Sora who?"

Persistent wasn't he? "It.. was just a joke." There I go lying again...

"Who?!"

Apparently he doesn't care. "J-jake."

"SHIT!" I'll admit it I jumped when he hit the wall. And slammed the bathroom door shut. So much for escaping "Sora! You said he stopped!"

Ohh mad Riku... I can see why the heartless obeyed him, he's freaking terrifying when he wants to be! "H-he did!"

"THIS IS STOPPED?! What the HELL was he doing before than!?"

I pressed my back against the wall as he leaned- no leered over me. I _really_ wish I was taller right now. "I.. I mean he _had_ stopped. He made it pretty _clear_ he wasn't interested in me any more.. This-"

"What do you mean?"

Ohh we're back to sharp voice. "Mean?" Maybe I could just kinda slide down and escape...

"You said he made it clear, how did he make it clear?"

How can you make each word clipped and yet at the same time draw it out?! "Ahh well he said I was acting like a dog, that is was dis- EP!" his hands slammed down on either side of my head.

"He called you a dog?" he's growling now.. No I'm not kidding he is _actually_ growling.

"Y-yeah... but I told him this morning that there was _nothing_ wrong with being a dog!" I said quickly "I mean after all Goofy AND Pluto are dogs! And Goofy's one of my-"

"SORA! He didn't mean you were acting like a real dog! He meant you were acting like a buffoon! A wanton whore! A slut! It wasn't a compliment!"

My face reddened. "I KNOW!" I suck my swollen lip into my mouth gnawing on it a bit. "But it's a bad insult.. if you really think about it.." I said slowly "Cause there is nothing wrong with dogs.."

He sighed leaning forward tell our foreheads meet. "Sora.." He was clearly at a loss with me. "Sora, did you want him to kiss you?"

My eyes widened, "N-NO! It just sorta happened! I mean my arms where up you know how I lace them behind my head." I was speed talking now "Than his hands were by my pits which were all sweaty! I knew it had to be gross! But I couldn't just put my arms down that would trap his hand there! But I didn't want to seem like a bird either! Than he was kissing me! I was going to push him away but than I was off the ground! I kept my teeth slammed shut! I swear but when he bit my lip I was surprised you know! SO I gasped! Well his breath was REALLY gross! I don't think he brushed his teeth! I kicked him! In the knee and he let me go! He apologized! Told me he wouldn't do it again! Well that's he'd TRY-" A hand was over my mouth, stopping my speed talk. I swallow hard, eyes peering up at Riku.

He sighed. "Sora.. you need to report this to your boss. This is harassment."

I shook my head, he removed his hand, "No, it's not like that! He said he's going to try and stop it-"

"Try?" Wow, he looked slightly shocked. "Your defending him because he's going to _try_ and stop?"

"I already kicked him Riku!" I'm whining again. "He was limping away!"

"I'd rather he crawled!" I grimaced at his voice. I jumped slightly as his hand runs across my cheek. It was tender but his touch was pretty gentle. "I'm sorry.. I thought you were..." he frowned. "I should have known you wouldn't do that. I'm sorry."

I _know_ I'm blushing. "It's ok... I did make it sound like that. I didn't know you knew about the kiss. I mean when I kissed... before it never made my lips like.. this!"

He smiled "Who have you ever kissed Sora?"

Ohh I'm 23! "I'm 23! It's not like I've never been kissed!"

"Well obviously never kissed seriously or you'd have gotten these." His thumb ran across my bottom lip. My eyes widened.

"W-Well yeah I mean no.. I mean I don't knoe! Riku what does it matter?"

He chuckled. "I guess because it shows that your still innocent. I was afraid you wouldn't be." His voice had gone low, soft almost.

I blink tilting my head up at him. What did that even mean? "Amm ok? I gotta get ready for work"

He didn't move though. He just smirked. Sometimes I hate that smirk. "You sure you want to go today?"

Huh? "I have to go, I'm scheduled!"

He laughed taking me by the shoulders turning me back toward the mirror. "You look like a battered wife."

My eyes widened. I did look pretty back, my lips swollen all funky like and than the bruise across my cheek. I blushed "Not a battered wife.." I mumbled.

He smiled, "Fine a battered husband than."

Ohh that was so not better! "I'll go call!" I grumbled stomping around and past him yanking the door open and moving to the phone. I told them I fell and just didn't think I could run about, I felt bad for lying but they were actually very understanding and told me not to worry about it. I hung up looking back at my smirking mother.

"So who took my babies first kiss?" she moved up pulling me into a hug. "Looks like it was pretty intense" Did she honestly just wink at me!?

"Kairi! Took my first kiss!" Riku's eyes widened at me "Years ago!" I added quickly. "This.. I ran into a bar" I mumbled and both Riku and my mom start laughing. I glared at them both. "I hate you both," I mumble.

"Well Sora at least since you have today off you can go with me to see the house Selphie found for us."

Oh right, the house... that Riku was going to _buy_, what happened to renting? "Yeah..."

"You ok?" I look up, he was right beside me. How did he do that?

"Ahh yeah, Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you.. think I'm weird?"

He looks at me oddly. "Why?"

"For.." I blushed "For not knowing about puffy lips."

He smiled. "No, I think I'd be upset if you did." He ruffled my hair. Seriously did he HAVE too? "I am going to kill Jake though."

"No! Riku please just leave it alone! Please!" I grabbed onto his arm, tightly. "Please? I called in sick for you." Pushing... "It didn't effect me!" Pushing... "Plus you can walk me home now too!" GOT IT! He nodded.

"Fine, but one more incident and I'll take this matter into my own hands. I expect you to tell me if anything else happens. Deal?"

I nodded quickly, at this point I'd agree to about anything long as he doesn't humiliate me.

He sighed, "Sora, I'm serious. This is becoming a big deal."

"Riku.. I know but I was handling it just fine when you weren't here. Please trust me to handle it still." Hey it was true, granted Jake had started getting... a bit more intense. But it still wasn't anything I couldn't handle. After all I handled his kiss just fine! Course I did have to take off work... But now I get to see the house! So really everything works out just fine!

Riku's just staring at me. "Alright. I'm going to get Ansem ready. Call Selphie, let her know we'll meet her at the beach by the dock, in..." he looks at his watch "Let's say an hour to be safe."

I nodded slowly. Watching as he walked to my mother, taking Ansem from her. He was a good dad.. it just seemed so weird I mean, well obviously Ansem was his he looked _just_ like him. But... Riku as a dad? Riku's parents were refusing to see him or Ansem. What kind of parents refused to see their child and grandchild? Riku wouldn't talk about it. I let out a long sigh before turning to the phone, dialing Selphie's number.

_"Yo"_

"Hey Tidus, Selphie there?"

_"I don't know, you gonna claim I kissed you to her?"_

I could practically hear him smirking. How did news get around that fast? "It wasn't like that! It was just... a misunderstanding."

_"So what was it like than?"_

I was so glad he couldn't see me face "Forget it, just, can I talk to Selphie. Please?"

He was laughing. I could hear him laughing! _"Selph! Sora's on the phone!"_

_"OHHH!"_ I could hear her squeal in the back ground _"did he kiss you too!?"_

_"Apparently not, here"_

Selphie must have grabbed the phone because she suddenly got a lot louder _"You kissed Wakka but not Tidus? Come on Sora, get some taste!"_

I let out a groan "I didn't kiss anyone! It doesn't matter, ok. I just..." I shook my head "Riku wants to know if you'll meet us at the beach, by the dock."

_"Us!? Your coming! YAY! Sure when, I can be ready in five minutes! Your going to LOVE this house it is SO cute!"_

"How about an hour?" It's odd I'm not even slightly phased by Selphie's hyperness any more.

_"An hour?! But that's so late"_ she was defiantly pouting.

"We have to get Ansem ready. He's been sick."

_"Alright, but I better see you there in an hour! Don't be late. Ok bye bye"_

Click.

I blink before hanging the phone up. I should probably get out of my sweats and get into some real clothing. I head upstairs, walking past the bathroom. Riku and Ansem were in there. Ansem was smiling. Good I wanted to see him happy. I pause to listen.

"What's this?" Riku holds up a tiny blue shirt.

"Irt!"

"That's right very good!" Riku laughs "What color is the shirt?"

"Irt!"

"Is the shirt, blue?"

"Irt!"

"It's a blue shirt, can you say blue?"

"Irt!"

Riku hung his head laughing. "Fine the shirt is a shirt. Shall we put it on?"

Ansem smiled raising his arms up. Riku pulled the shirt on him, looking over his shoulder at me. "Everything ok?"

I nodded quickly, "Yeah. Just.. nothing. I'm going to get dressed" I hurried off before he could respond. I kind of liked when Riku interacted with Ansem. It was cute. Kinda made my heart thump oddly. That I didn't understand. I pull open my draws. What to wear.... I pull out a red sleeveless hoodie with black baggy shorts. I dress quickly, going to my closet and pulled my belts out, attaching them one at a time. I pulled the necklace free of my shirt and sighed. My arms were so twiggy. How come I never get muscle? I weld a giant key, the things not light! I grabbed a short sleeve jacket pulling it on. It made my twiggy arms a _little_ less noticeable. I yawned, staring in the mirror. Danm... I still look 14. I let out a huff. Stupid genetics. I want Riku's genes, he was tall muscular and all the girls went crazy for his hair and eyes. I was boring, brown hair, blue eyes, tiny body. What girl would want that? Well I guess it's a good thing I'm A-sexual than. I head to the bathroom, slightly relived to find it empty. I brushed my teeth, smiling a little bit realizing Jake kissed me with _my_ nasty morning breath. I chuckled around my toothbrush. Well that would teach him if nothing else did. I run a brush through my completely crazy hair. Sometimes I seriously thought about just shaving it all off, it had to grow back better. But really, knowing my luck, it'd grow back worse. I mean really, who's hair sticks up even when it's sopping wet!?

Alright, teeth, hair... deodorant! I grab it sliming it on. I probably should have showered.. Oh well. I head back down stairs. Riku looks up at me, he's fully dressed now, looking perfect. Ansem sat in front of him on the floor. They had a pile of blocks between them.

"He looks happier now." I sat down on the couch. Why did they insist on sitting on the floor all the time?

"Yeah. After that medicine wore in he seems pretty happy. It's nice to have my happy boy back"

"Ack!"

Apparently that meant the parrot was back too. I just nodded leaning back into the couch, closing my eyes as I yawned, opening them I jump when Riku was right in front of my face. Couldn't he make a _little_ noise when he moved?! "W-what?"

He reached out running a thumb over the bruised check again, oh. He felt guilty. He'd always done that. Felt guilty I mean, anytime we fought and he left a bad bruise he'd check it every so often. The touching it was new though. He never use to touch them. His thumb slipped down to my lips, which were _still_ puffy. How long would that last? It's been a while now. I stared up at him as his thumb continues to move across my lips. Did he feel guilty over those too? Why would he? He didn't do those.

And he was gone. He really moved too fast! I blinked sitting up he was already back on the ground with Ansem, alright... that had been a little weird-

"Sora, did you eat breakfast?" I turned to look at my mom. Ohh, when had she entered the room? I open my mouth to respond but my stomach growls instead. I hear Riku chuckle. I smiled sheepishly.

I stood up, "I'll do that now!" I bolted into the kitchen, slightly glad for the interruption. I pulled down a bowl, cereal or oatmeal... hmmm. What cereal do we have? Nah I want oat meal. I grabbed out two packages, the kind with the little dinosaurs in it. I love instant oat meal. It's like the best thing ever! I blinked as something latches onto my leg. I look down. "Ansem?"

"Wide!"

"Wide?"

"Wide!"

Was the kid calling me fat?! "I am not wide!"

"Wide! Wide!"

I opened my mouth to yell at him but Riku's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"He's saying Ride. He wants you to walk."

I blink looking down again at the small boy attached to my leg. Well at least he wasn't calling me fat. I shrugged and go about making my oatmeal. He squealed and laughed every time I took a step. Odd kid. I find myself smiling though. It was pretty cute. Riku was doing his little chuckle by the fridge watching us.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is probably the 'cutest' chapter, carful when you read it might create cavities. Sorry for the delay in updating. I tend to forget about this story as I pretty much have it completely done. If you notice I haven't updated in a while shoot me a line so I know. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is daring enough. This story is getting very few reviews so please review so I know what people think.

Reunions

Chapter 4

By Wildfire

Riku and I arrived at the beach a little early, that day. I was surprised to see that Selphie wasn't there yet, as it wasn't like her not to be there 20 minutes early. I figured Tidus must be making her wait; he really was trying to calm her down a bit. Ansem was, as usual, in Riku's arms; head on his shoulder. I headed to the edge of the beach stopping just before the waves would hit my feet. I plopped down looking out into the ocean; I really did love the ocean. "Riku... do you think this world has mermaids?"

He turned a confused eye to me, "What?"

I let out a slight sigh, lacing my hands behind my head. "You know mermaids; like Ariel."

"I don't know…" He paused. "That's the red headed mermaid, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled, and laid back in the sand. "She was a lot of fun."

Riku looked down at me before sitting beside me, Ansem settled into his lap. "Was she?"

"Yeah... She could sing and... I think she could have kept up with Selphie." I chuckled slightly. "She had a great heart. Flounder, her best friend, he was her voice of reason. I don't think she listened to him to much. Out of everyone though... I think Beast and Bell loved each other the most."

"Why's that?" He actually sounded slightly interested, I smiled softly. It was nice to just talk. When I continued talking, he laid down beside me, listening.

"Well, out of all the princess's Beast was the only one to love so strongly that he actually ended up where she was. I'll never forget that day, after you took the key blade..." I forced myself not to look at him. "After you, Donald and Goofy left... I really thought it was over. Everything was just..." I shrugged slightly. "I guess I was actually ready to give up. Than even though he was hurt and he had no real weapon either… Beast got up. Said he came for Bell and he wasn't leaving without her. If he could do that, hurt. I could certainly hold on when I just didn't have a key blade. Beast wouldn't stop for anything. Bell was his life." I sighed, stretching my arms out. "Back than I thought maybe I would have that with Kairi. Loving someone that much. But than I realized I'm A-sexual."

Riku started laughing. "What?!" He sat up looking down at me. "A-sexual? Sora, you are not A-sexual!"

"I am too! I don't get…" I blushed avoiding looking at him. "I don't get happy from girls or guys. I'm A-sexual!"

"Do you get... happy by your self?" He was still trying not to laugh, stupid bastard.

"That is NONE of your business!" My face had to look like an over ripe tomato. I had a few times, but it was more awkward than enjoyable. I mean how the hell is something awkward when it's just you, alone, in a room, by your self?! Yet it was.

"Try a Vacuum cleaner. Never worked for me but maybe..." He snickered again; he was thoroughly enjoying this conversation. He plopped back down in the sand, as he snickered.

"WE ARE DONE WITH THIS TOPIC!" I sat up, how could he talk so calmly, Ansem was laying on his chest! Course he never said anything, not really. Nothing the kid would understand. BUT still!

He just laughed, now he's really laughing. Not chuckling but laughing. I sighed again. Prick…

"What's so funny guys?" Selphie ran up plopping down in the sand beside Riku. Riku sat back up but just shook his head still laughing. It was not THAT funny!

"Sora.." She tilted her head "Who _did_ you kiss?"

I huffed crossing my arms. "Are we going to go see this house or what?" Why did everyone have to point out what I didn't want them to point out?

"Ohh yeah! You guys are going to love it! Let's go!" She jumped up, Riku got up he was chuckling now. I should really hit him. We all piled into Selphie's car. I resisted the urge to point out that Riku didn't bring the car seat. This is so illegal! I take back EVERYTHING I said about Riku being a good dad. He's just a lousy no good low life! We got there really quickly; I don't think there were any cars beside us on the road. Not many people drive here. People like to walk. It's nicer to walk. I like walking. We should be walking. Stupid Riku!

"Here we are!" Selphie pulled into a tiny little house. It looked... well the yard was pretty run down. It defiantly needed some work. The house was OK though. The paint wasn't pealing or anything. It was one story. It looked ok... I got out, Riku got out beside me. Couldn't he get out on the other side? I moved forward quickly going to the front door. Selphie hopped up beside me unlocking the door. It opened to a hallway. "In in!" Once we were all in she shut the door. Once the front door was shut I could see another door that had been behind it. She opened it; it was a small little room. "This is the laundry area. She shut the door again bounding down the hallway. Stopping half way down, was a door on either side of the hallway. "Here are two of the bed rooms. They're both the same size." She opened them up I watched as Riku goes in one. I go into the other. It was nothing special, one window, a closet... it was about the same size as my current room.

"It's not too bad." I jumped; turning to glare at Riku. I'm really getting tired of his sneakiness! He looked at me, "You think you could stand it in here?"

I shrugged, "I guess. It's no smaller than my current room." I tried to sound bored, and maybe a little mad. I don't think he even noticed.

Riku just nodded turning and walking out of the room. I'm forced to follow, what other choice did I have? Selphie was waiting in the hallway. She smiled, practically skipping forward. "Here's the living room," she pointed to the left, "There's the kitchen," she pointed to the right. "Here's the first bathroom." She moved to the left opening a door up. Riku peered in. I didn't see anything to look at, it looked like a bathroom. Sink, small counter space, toilet and combination tub shower. Looked like all the other bathrooms I've seen.

"Not very big, but it'll do for Ansem's baths." He nodded slightly to himself before looking at his son.

"No bath!" Ansem quickly said his eyes a little wider.

Riku smiled at Ansem "You'll get stinky without baths..."

"No bath!" He repeated.

"You won't be able to play with your bath toys…" Riku said using an almost sad voice.

Ansem's eyes widened "Ok... bath." He started pulling off his shirt. Riku laughed pulling it back down.

"How about later though, ok?"

"oy!" Ansem said, with a slight frown.

Riku set him down. "Sorry buddy I left your toys in the car. Can you be a big boy and explore the house with me?"

Ansem looked up at him and smiled with a nod.

Selphie looked like she was going to melt. I thought I was going to gag.

"OK!" Selphie jumped up a bit making me jump. "Let me show you the BESTEST room!" Personally I wanted to check out the kitchen. We just walked past it. It looked kinda big... I wanted to explore it! Selphie led us past it though, to the back of the living room/kitchen the door was kind of in-between them both. "Ready!?" She almost slammed the door open. My eyes widened. The rest of the house had been rather plain, but this room... It was huge! It must have been as long as both the Kitchen and Living room put together and went pretty far back. It had big windows along the outer walls. One door led out to a patio like area. There were two walk in closets. I wasn't sure if even Riku could own that many cloths. The last door led to a Bathroom. A HUGE bathroom, a large tub, a spacious shower, with TWO, count them TWO shower heads. Who needed two shower heads?! Even the toilet looked fancy! Riku whistled behind me.

"I think I'll like this bathroom." He headed into the said bathroom, and opened the shower peering in.

Selphie giggled. "The people that lived here before had only one child, they didn't believe in spoiling the child so most of the house was kept very simple. But they apparently had no probably spoiling themselves. This is really why the price is as high as it is, really a three bedroom of this size would be less but the bathroom and master bedroom are just so... extravagant!"

Riku chuckled, "But it's in my price range?"

"Yep!" She rocked back and forth on her feet a bit.

"Anything wrong with the foundation?" He asked running his hand over the counter, that had a his and her sink in it.

"Nope! I even already had it inspected. Everything's perfect!" Selphie looked ready to burst from excitement. Did she treat all her clients like this or was it because it was Riku?

Riku nodded moving out of the large bathroom, back into the bedroom. Ansem toddled after him. Riku went out on the patio. I decided now would be a good time to check out the kitchen. When Selphie followed Riku, I snuck to the kitchen. It was nice. The dinning area and cooking area was divided by a counter. That would also work as a table as the counter was… bar like? Is that what it's called when it had a ledge like that? I shrugged to myself. Dishwasher: check, garbage disposal: check, stove, fridge, microwave; check, check, check. It was all stainless steal, how was Riku affording this on a manager's salary? I opened the microwave, it was above the stove, I stepped on my tip toes slightly to fully see inside. I could reach everything JUST fine! I just wanted a better view! Though it did seem higher than a normal microwave was...

I turned as I see Selphie hop into the kitchen, she smiled at me. "It was all custom made, remember, the people who lived here were all really tall."

I just nodded, deciding to wonder how she knew what I was thinking, later. "It's nice." Even if it was high. I frowned, looking up there were cabinets above the microwave, those I would never reach. I moved on to the fridge. It was a side by side. OHH! It had a water and ice dispenser! How cool! I moved to a door opening it, it was a pretty big cabinet. Nice. I'd be able to store lots of oatmeal and cereal in here.

"I like it." A voice suddenly said from right behind me.

HA! I didn't jump. I turned to look at Riku as he walked into the kitchen. Ansem ran past him laughing. Well he was defiantly feeling MUCH better.

"Sora, what do you think?" He asked me, watching me carefully.

I adored it! "It's alright I guess" I shrugged, to emphasize my none caring.

Riku nodded, "How soon can I get it?"

"Already got all the paper work done, you countered twice." She smiled, "The people are just waiting for me to fax them the documents and you just need to sign!"

Riku blinked, "Selphie…" He purred, "Did you tell them I was going to take it before today?"

Selphie smiled, rocking on her heals again, "Maybe...."

"And what would have happened if I didn't like it?" He purred again, stepping closer to her.

"I knew you would!" Selphie took a cautious step back, though her smile never faltered.

"Ohh you knew I would, huh?" He took another step toward her.

"Yep!" She smiled, "I'll go get the papers!" She raced out of the room. Riku frowned after her.

I sighed, and hopped onto the counter. I frowned, noticing that was a higher hop than I normally have to do. "Everything's made for tall people here."

Riku looked at me; he had a funny glint in his eyes. I'm not sure I want to know why. "That's good for me than, huh? I am 6'3."

6'3!? "I thought you were 6 foot!" I exclaimed, feeling slightly outraged, that he was even taller than I thought.

Riku smiled. "I was when I was 18."

"I didn't grow after I turned 18!" This was completely and utterly unfair.

He laughed again, "Sora you didn't grow after 15."

Ok that was just mean. I crossed my arms. Sulking!

"Well after Selphie fax's everything in I'll probably go get Ansem and my stuff, start moving it in. Turn in the moving vans. A weeks' worth of prices is enough for me."

Moving van? "Huh?"

"Sora," He turned to look at me."You didn't think all of Ansem and my stuff fit into a suit case did you?" He was smirking at me.

I blushed, "Hadn't really thought about it. Not like I go around thinking about everything involving you."

Riku chuckled. "Well we have about two truck loads of stuff. With beds, dressers, T.V.-- We got it all."

"Ohh..." Well at least I didn't have to worry about the house being empty.

Riku paused, "You see my bedroom has a fire place?"

I nodded, I actually hadn't noticed. Who put a fire place in a house that lived here? It was never cold enough for that.

Riku moved over to me lifting my chin "You ok?"

I looked at him. "Yeah... just nervous I guess. Everything happened so quickly I mean. Last week was my birthday, before that you weren't even in my life." He grimaced at that, but hey I wasn't sugar coating it. "Now you're here, your birthdays in a week, you just bought a house where I'll be moving into. You have a CHILD! I mean... it's just been a week. Do... do we even know each other any more?" I wasn't even sure I knew where this stuff was coming from. Of course I knew him. But... it had been five years.

He sighed. "We can't change the past Sora. I wouldn't if I could." His eyes moved back to where Ansem was opening and closing a cabinet, before moving back to me. "You're right, though I have kind of dropped all this on you. I've been preparing for it for a while, you haven't. If you want to stay with your mom for a while, that's ok. I can keep the room open for you, for when you're ready."

I sighed, "No... I want to move in with you. When you move in. I guess I'm just... well nervous." I smiled, "My life had gotten rather boring. This is kind of exciting." Danmit- his hand was on my cheek again. "It's just a bruise Riku..." I looked down but he held my face in place.

"That I caused; when you didn't deserve it." His voice was soft.

I huffed, "You thought I did."

"I should have known better." He argued.

"Why? I mean... don't take this wrong, but you haven't been here for five years. How would you know if I became a home wrecker?"

He laughed slightly his thumb moving over the bruise. "Because... you just never could do that." Was he getting closer? "You'd never hurt anyone for your own benefit." Why was he whispering? Are noses were about to touch, why was my heart pounding like this. Oh god he's not going-

"OHHH!!" A squeal came from the door.

Riku sighed pulling back to give Selphie a very nasty glare. "Yes Selphie?"

Was Selphie blushing? "Papers." She smiled bringing in a brief case.

Riku moved away from me going over to her. My heart was pounding like a jack hammer. I was totally reading this all wrong. He wasn't... I mean there's no way he'd... was he trying..? I look down at Ansem who was crawling in and out of the cabinets. No... There's no way Riku had been thinking like that. I mean he had a son. And if that isn't a perfect sign of being straight nothing was. No I was just letting my imagination run away with me. Stupid imagination! I hopped down from the counter going out into the living room while Riku and Selphie did the legal junk. I sat down on the white carpet than laid down staring at the textured ceiling. This was where I'd live. I'd live here.... odd thought. I grew up in my mom's house. We never moved. That house was all I knew. How weird would it be to live here now?

Two tiny hands pressed into my belly. I looked up to see Ansem leaning on my stomach. "Hey..." I said slowly and he giggled plopping down on his butt.

"Ay!"

"HU-ay" I corrected.

"Ay!"

I groaned this kid would never talk right. "You bored or something?"

"O!"

I blinked "Oookay..." I picked him up setting him on my stomach. "Do you look at all like your mother?"

He tilted his hand slightly, and looked down at me before laughing and clapping "Ike!"

Excitable sucker ain't he? "Amm, do you know how old you are?"

He looked at his hand pressing fingers down before holding up two fingers.

"Two huh, can you count to two?" I asked, smiling slightly, totally against my will.

"Oo!"

"T-two! Can you make the T sound? Ta ta!" I reached back folding my arm under my head.

"Ta!"

I laughed, "Good job, so let's count those fingers." I pointed to one of his fingers "One."

"Un!"

"W-W-one."

"WAon" He said overly loud, before giggling again.

I laughed with him. "Ok," I pointed to the next finger. "Two!"

"Oo!"

"TAwo"

"TAAAoo!" He leaned forward on his hands as he shouted the word.

Ok I'd admit the kid was warming up to me. I laughed. "Good job." I pull him into a hug.

"Ahh! That is SOOOO cute!" Selphie bounded over flopping down on the ground, didn't that hurt? "So soon I fax these in the house is yours. You like it Sora?"

"I guess," I released Ansem from my grip and he moved quickly over to Riku holding his arms up. Riku picked him up with even a hesitation. "How much rent do I pay?"

Riku blinked before shrugging "300?"

I nodded, seemed more than fair. Any small studio would have at least been 750. "Cool, so we moving in today?"

"If you want to, I just need to call the moving company and they'll bring over my stuff. It'll take only one more second for another van to go to your house to pick your stuff up and bring it here." He said while tickling Ansem's belly.

"I still have to pack!" I was slightly horrified at the realization that I had to get all my stuff here.

"No problem!" Selphie rolled her sleeves up "We'll call the gang in! Riku, call those vans. Sora let's go get your stuff!"

Riku smiled pulling out his cell phone-- wait Riku had a cell phone?

Wow being pulled! Selphie had taken a hold of my sleeve and was yanking me toward the door. Ansem waved to me as I passed. I waved back before I was fully yanked out of my house. The next few hours were a blur. Boxes were everywhere. People were yelling laughing and screaming. Most of the screaming was coming from Selphie, or my mom. Somehow she got Kairi, Wakka and Tidus there. Didn't any of them work? People shouted questions at me left and right which my mom tended to answer before I ever got the chance. I was putting a box in the large truck when I was again snagged by Selphie and thrust into the car. I had no idea what happened when I arrived BACK at my new home and Tidus and Wakka were already there! When had they left my house? There were a lot of big burly men walking around too. Everyone was caring some box. Selphie yanked me into the house.

"I got him Riku!" She shouted into the house.

Got him?

Riku came out his hair pulled back into a loose pony tail; hmm that looked kind of nice. "Bout time. Come on Sora I need your help. Where have you been?"

My eyes widen, about time? Been? I don't even know what was happening. Now Riku was pulling me. Hey where'd the couch come from, and the TV, ohh a table.

"Do you want a more western look for the living room or more of an Asian theme?" He asked studying the walls.

Theme? Western?!

"Riku! This box it unlabeled, where does it go?" Someone shouted from… somewhere.

Riku left to go look. Someone suddenly snagged me again. "Sora you have GOT to come see Ansem's room. It is SO cute!" Kairi pulled me back into the hallway and into Ansem's room. It was horribly cute. Tidus and Wakka were hanging pictures; pictures of lions, and zebras and wart hogs. Ohh that looked like Timon. The curtains were blue with trees on it. Trees like.. well the trees that grew by lions. His bed was just AWSOME! It was short, it was made for his age apparently. It was a brown bed frame with a guard rail. Suppose it was so Ansem couldn't fall out at night. But the cool part was the top it was giant trees! They rested against the wall. Everything in the room was jungle/savanna. It was so cool! Ansem was in there holding that lion and laughing at Tidus and Wakka. Wakka kept making faces at he boy, which, in turn, seemed to totally delight the boy.

"Wow," They _had_ really been busy.

"Kairi! Come help up with this kitchen stuff!" Someone (Selphie?) shouted from the hallway.

"Coming!" And she was gone.

"Hey!"

I jumped and looked back at a large man "Yes?" I squeaked, danm; I'm starting to think I'm going through puberty again.

"You Sora?"

"Yeah..." I replied suspiciously.

He nodded, as he looking me over. "We got questions for you."

He walked away. I blinked before following him; he walked right across the hall into my room. Wow my bed was here. With lots of box's. Seriously when did all this happen?

"How you want us to set this up?" He asked gruffly.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"MOVE!" A bellow came from behind me.

I jumped bolting to the side as two more large men come in caring my dresser.

The man sighed "Your furniture boy, how do you want it to look? Where do you want the bed?"

Ohh "Amm," I looked around and all the men in there groaned. "Let's put the bed right under the window. And the dresser against this wall here. Put the night stand of course by the bed, and the desk against that wall" I pointed to each spot I could practically feel the men relax around me as they started moving. I moved over to some box's opening them up. Wow, all my stuff was already here.

"Sora!" My name was hollered again.

I yelped as I'm yanked up Tidus pulling me into the bathroom. "Your mom gave us this shower-shelf- thing for your bathroom. How the hell does it work?" Wakka was holding two bars and the 'shelves' lied by his feet. They both looked clueless.

"Ahh?"

They both groaned. Why was everyone groaning at me today?  
Wakka drops the bars "I'll go find one of the girls." He walked out, Tidus went back to pulling out bathroom stuff.

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

Sora! Sora sora sora…

***

I'm hiding, I'll admit it. I am hiding. I am hiding in a closet. To be more specific, I'm hiding in Ansem's closet. I've been here for about an hour, maybe two. Probably two. Things had grown quiet out there. I was debating on coming out, was kind of afraid to though. I've never been involved in something so chaotic before. Give me Heartless, or Nobodies or anything just never make it so I have to move again! I jumped as the closet door slides open. I pressed back into the shadows more, who would have thought darkness would be my friend.

Riku's head popped in, he smiled, "They're gone. You can come out now. Dinner's ready." He sounded highly amused.

I crawled forward coming out. I looked at the window, the sun was setting.

Riku smiled. "Want to see how your room turned out?"

I nodded as he led me across the hallway. Wow... just wow. This was way cooler than before. My bed and furniture were where I told it to be but my pictures were hung up around the room. A shelf was above my window holding some of my comic's. I didn't have a shelf... The curtains were red and sheer letting the room be bathed in a red glow.

Riku picked up a large hamper "This is a hamper. You put dirty clothing in it. Kay?"  
I glared, he smiled.

"Wakka and Selphie put up the pictures. I think they did a good job." He commented, distracting me from my glaring.

I nodded stopping at one of Riku and me wrestling in the sand when we were little. I knew the picture but I didn't remember having it framed... The posters I recognized of course. But now they were also in frames, cheap frames but frames none the less. I know that lamp wasn't mine.

"Kairi and Selphie went shopping." He said as if that would explain everything.

"Ohh," And oddly it did explain much.

He chuckled, "Come see the rest of the house." He moved out of my room and I followed. The living room was very nice. A large black couch was in the middle facing a large flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall. Around it was speakers and DVD like things. "That's a nice sound system. Be careful with it." Riku pointed to the DVD things. I nodded. What wasn't nice here? A rug laid along the ground. A rug on carpet? A long coffee table laid in front of the couch... oh there was Ansem. He laid on the couch fast asleep clutching the stuffed lion. The pictures in the living room had kinja's on them or pretty pictures with swirly colors. "I went with Asian. I thought it looked better."

I nodded. It was beautiful. The kitchen now had a table in it and a high chair. The cooking area had hot pads and dish's and well everything. How did this all happen? A pot sat on the stove, it was bubbling softly.

"Potato soup. Your mom made it before she left." Riku patted my back.

Course she did. How can all of this happen in one day?

"Come see my room." I noticed the small amount of excitement in his voice. He led me to his door opening it. Ok my room was just crap compared to this. He had a flippen king sized bed! It had Black sheets, which contrasted with the white carpet, dark red curtains, interesting lamps... hmm. Ohh that's a nice rug in front of the fire place. Hmm pictures. I move to the fire mantle. There was mostly pictures of Ansem but there was one of me and one of a pretty blond haired woman. Wow he had a chair and book case in here. And a TV. Ohh a computer.. well laptop. The room looked... dark. But really cool! "Do you like it?"

I looked back at him and smiled "Yeah. Kinda dark but still it's cool."

"Well maybe I'll have to move my light in here... eventually." He said with a slight smile.

I blinked giving him an odd look. His light? Did he mean literally or like in some mind way? "Alright..." His eyes widened slightly before he smirked.

"I better go wake up Ansem." He turned and left. I stayed there for a while I really liked the feel of this room. I sighed and headed out as I heard Ansem starting to cry.

Riku was holding him, Ansem was crying into his shoulder. "I know waking up is just no fun. But we can't sleep forever. Can you wake up for me?"

Ansem made an angry noise into Riku's shoulder. It wasn't really a grunt, more of a 'mm' but angrily. Hmm I wonder if I could make that noise. Maybe that was a grunt to a child? I've never really been around kids so I'm not really sure.

"Well can we put Ra down? So we can eat?" Riku gently pulled at the stuffed lion.

Ra?

Ohh there was that noise again. Riku sighed, letting go of the lion. "It's nummy soup."  
There is was again.

Riku sighed setting Ansem down. "Ansem, if you won't be nice I won't hold you. Now you're becoming a big boy now. I want you to listen, ok?" Hey he uses the firm but gentle voice on him too. Should I be insulted? "We need to put Ra down now, Ok? It's time to eat. I'll give you a few minutes to wake up but when I come back I want you ready to eat. Ok?"

Ansem just glared at the floor holding the lion close. Riku stood up; walking past him into the kitchen. I moved over to Ansem sitting down on the ground.

"You know, your daddy's like that with me too. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not. What do you think?" I asked casually, looking forward into the kitchen instead of at the pouting child.

Ansem looked over at me, clearly curious. I turned my body so I was facing him.

"I mean nothing personal but you're a lot younger than me. You think he sees me like a toddler?"

Still staring.

"Hey maybe that means I won't have to go to work though right? I suppose I'd need a stuff animal though. Wonder where I could get one of-"

And he was gone, running down the hall. I tilted my head. Well at least he'd gotten up... and he's coming back, caring a stuffed dog. I smiled, largely, laughing as he handed it to me. "Thank you so much."

He smiled holding up the lion "Wa!"

Wa? "Ra?" Totally guessing and I get a nod! Ohh I'm good. I look at the dog he handed me. "Who's this?"

"Og!" He replied.

"Ok than. Well shall we let, Og and Ra stay out here while we go get some dinner?"

He clutched the lion to his chest for a moment before looking at the stuff dog and nodding. I set the dog down on the couch; Ansem came over putting the lion beside him. He smiled up at me. I smiled back.

"You're going to make this parenting thing easy" I looked up. Riku was leaning against the wall, grinning. "You two ready for dinner?"

Ansem nodded, I blinked as I feel him put his hand in mine. Can your heart melt? I think it can. He is SO cute! I had to walk slightly hunched over as he led me into the kitchen, up to the high chair. He stopped and raised his arms up. I picked him up. Hmm... How the hell does this thing work? Riku luckily came to my rescue though as he leans over me and somehow takes the tray of it. I set Ansem down in the seat. It took me a second before I got the seat belt figured out than I stood up. Riku refastened the tray. I couldn't help it, I was smiling.

He smiled "Come get your soup." We had to walk kinda out of the kitchen to go around the counter. He hands me a bowl with a spoon in it. Before opening the freezer and pulling out a tiny bowl. At my bewildered look he laughed. "I put it in there for a minute so it doesn't burn his tongue." He than grabbed another bowl that had been sitting on the counter before heading to the dinning area. Setting the small bowl in front of Ansem. "It's still a little hot. OK? So remember to blow." The little boy nodded before firmly grasping the spoon he brings it up and blows hard. I laugh softly. Most of the soup in the spoon was gone by the time he brought it to his mouth.

Riku sat down and I sat beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So this chapter is when it gets a bit more drama filled and beware the next chapter as many of you may not like the shift it'll take. I decided because of that I'd give you a bit of a longer chapter for this one. I hope you all enjoy it. And for those of you who reviewed thank you so much! And sorry about the double post I posted that chapter at work and their computer don't work the best. Sorry if that confused anyone, and thanks again.

* * *

Reunions

Chapter 5

By Wildfire

This way… Nope. I sighed; flipping back the other way. No… The room just didn't feel right! The shadows were different. Stupid shadows... And the moon came in differently. I groaned barring my head under my pillow. Sleep must sleep. But no matter how much I chanted that stupid word, the shadows still danced in my room making my eyes jerk open every time anything outside moved outside (including the tree). It wasn't really my fault; two years fighting _shadows_ would make anyone jumpy.

"Sora?"

I let out a scream jumping a mile high the pillow clutched to my chest. Riku stood at my door, looking across the hall. We remained silent for a second before Riku let out a relieved sigh and came into my room; sitting on my bed.

"I kept hearing someone thumping about. I thought it was Ansem; but he's fast asleep. You ok?" He asked.

I sighed letting go of my pillow. "Yeah, I've just never… I mean sure... And of course than, but never did I really have to. Not in… well you know." My face was bright red.

He was staring right at me. He looked utterly bewildered before his eyes widened. "Sora, are you trying to masturbate?"

WHAT THE… "NO!" I quickly cover my mouth and we both look out the hall again. Nothing. I sighed before glaring at him "Why would you think that?!" I hissed out.

"Than what are you talking about? Try complete sentences!" He growled quietly back at me. He was probably tired.

I sighed, "It doesn't feel right," I said, and clutched the pillow tighter. "I mean sure I've slept away from home. Hell I slept for like a year in a flower but… it was different. The flower just knocked me out, you know? I besides than when I slept it was only from sheer exhaustion."

"Sora you used to sleep at my house when we were little." He reminded me gently, his voice laced with sleep.

"I know… But that's different it's a sleep over. Someone's with you." I know I sounded beyond pathetic but I didn't know how else to explain it.

He chuckled softly, "So you can't sleep because you're scared?" He teased.

"I am not scared! It just doesn't feel right." It's not like I'm scared of what goes bump in the night. Well… not of them anyway.

"Sora-"

"It's not a big deal! I'll sleep... Eventually." I don't know why he's making such a big deal of this. It really wasn't a big deal, so I wasn't sleeping, who cares? It's not like it was the first time I've missed a night of sleep. Heck it wasn't even the 100th time.

"Sora-"

"I can go three days with no sleep you know... well I use to be able too. I think I still can!" I don't know why I couldn't now, granted I was a little older and I hadn't done it in a few years but... I should still be able too.

"Sora-"

"And-" This time he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Can I talk?" He chuckled, "Sora, why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" My eyes widened slightly. "Like a sleep over. That bed is plenty big enough for two people. Plus than I can sleep and I won't have to listen to you toss and turn all night? Ok?"

"A sleep over?" That sounded kind of cool. I nodded quickly hopping out of my bed still holding my pillow and rapidly jogged back into Riku's room. I paused at the door.

Creepy.

The large room was completely black, the furniture looked like it was going to suddenly become... well something evil and eat me.

I looked back as Riku came up to me. "What?"

"Your room's creepy at night." I admitted without thinking.

He laughed moving around me and climbing into that giant bed. I smiled and followed on the other side nestling under the blankets. I loved blankets.

"Better?"

I smiled rolling over to look at him, "Yeah." I yawned, "Riku... do you think we'll ever see Cloud and the others again?"

"Who?"

Ohh that's right Riku never really met everyone. "Just someone I knew."

Whoa, Riku was leaning over me, his hair tickled the side of my face. Should I grow my hair out? If I grew it out would it still stick up funky?

"Who?"

Who? Who who? Ohh Cloud, right. "Cloud. He's a guy that helped me; he and Leon were great. They helped me with all sorts of things. I miss them oh and Cid was there too of course. He had a lousy temper but really made you laugh.-" I cut off as Riku ran his knuckle gently across my cheek. "R-Riku?"

He rolled away. "Night Sora."

I blinked looking over at him. "... night." I rolled over my heart thumping slightly loudly in my chest. He was just... checking my bruise. I'm trying to make something more from what he's doing. He doesn't mean it like this... I'm just letting my imagination get the best of me. Close the eyes, close the eyes. I slammed my eyes shut, clutching the pillow. Stupid heart, pounding like that! How was I suppose to sleep-

***

"Two, tea's and a coke." I smiled, "I'll be right back." I moved away stopping at another table. "Everything tasting alright? Need anything else?"

"Everything's wonderful." Some random lady responded back to me.

"Good to hear," I smiled walking back into the kitchen. Jake had been avoiding me all day something I wasn't going to complain about. I still had a bruise on my cheek but luckily my lips weren't swollen any more. I snagged a chip stuffing it into my mouth.

"Sora!" I jumped turning to Frank and smiling sheepishly. "I saw that!" He pointed a spoon at me. "Your shrimp nacho's are up."

I smiled "Thanks!" I grabbed the plate putting it on a tray and heading out. I delivered that and than did my drinks. Before moving to the next table. Danm we're busy today.  
By the time it started slowing down my face was slightly flushed. I was down to just a few tables. I was defiantly ready for the night to end. "Hey Frank?" I had about 20 minutes left, clean up had started I just need to get rid of the last couple tables... stupid chatty people.

"Yeah kid?" He looked tired as well.

"Could you make me some cod sticks for me to take home?"

He smiled "I suppose. You want fries or veggies?"

"We got any more corn on the cob?" I asked.

"For you? Yeah. It'll be ready for when you leave." He smiled going back to wiping the counters. Jake never even looked up at me.

"Thanks" I pulled out two slices of cheese cake, uncovering them and drizzling strawberry sauce over them. I headed out putting them down at a table. "Here we go. I think you'll like them. They're one of my favorites." I pulled out the bill setting it on the table "When ever you're ready." Hopefully it'd be soon. I moved to my last table picking up the bill as they gathered their coats "Any change?"

"No, it's all yours. You have a good night." They said before heading to the door, hand in hand.

"You too, thanks for coming." I moved to the register, my eyes widening at the bill they gave me a 15 dollar tip! There tab was only 30. I liked those people. I pocket the 15 and closed out the sale before looking back at the two people left in the restraint. They were oblivious to the fact that they were the last. They were young and they were in 'love' they failed to notice much of anything else. I sighed leaning against a wall. I was so tired. I couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep. Sleepy.

I moved back to the kitchen. Leaning on the counter watching as Frank made my cod.

"You look sad kid." He looked over at me. I smiled.

"Nah. Just tired. Been a long day, you know?" I let out another yawn, I hated yawning, you can never just yawn once.

"You pulled a ten hour day today, didn't you?" He glanced back at the nuggets.

I nodded. "Belinda wanted to get off early. And since she's helping me for Riku's birthday..."

"You've helped her out so many times I don't see how her helping you out now means you owe her." He said with a slight huff.

I hear that! I smiled again, shrugging. "It's alright. I don't mind. It's just a few more hours on the pay check right?"

"I suppose. So how's living with a kid?" He asked he seemed hip on the small talk tonight.

I shrugged again, "Alright I guess. It's kinda frustrating when he's crying. But it's really not that big of a deal. Riku's a good dad. He's really patient with him. I don't think I could be that patient."

"I bet you could," He flipped the stove off. "Has he started putting him on you yet?"  
Putting him on me? "No Ansem usually crawls on me all on his own..." What did that matter? Why was he laughing?

"No, I mean has he started asking you to watch him or, make him lunch. You know that kind of stuff."

Ohh I get it! I shrugged, "I don't know; if he has I haven't noticed. I like playing with him." Usually…

"You do for now, but it'll escalate. People tend to take advantage of you Sora. Soon you'll be waking up with the kid so he can sleep in, making meals for him, taking him to his day care. You just wait. You stay there and you'll end up taking care of him more than his father does."

"Riku wouldn't take advantage of me... We've been friends since we were just babes. He's always looked out for me."

"Yeah but now he's got a kid to look out for. You'll always be second to that." He gestures out, "Your people left."

Ohh, I turned to go grab their check. Five dollar tip little over 10 percent, not bad. I moved to close out the sale, closing the computer down next. I looked up as I hear harsh whispering from the kitchen. Were Frank and Jake arguing? I frowned; I hope not, as they were the best of friends I'd hate to think of them fighting. It's really not any of my business anyway. But... my eyes looked back toward the kitchen. It wouldn't hurt to check it out right? I sneaked back over to the kitchen, looking in.

"I'm telling you I'm not doing that." Jake hissed.

"Why not, you had no problems before!" Frank growled right back.

"Things have changed."

"What things? We finally have a chance-"

"Sora?" I jumped as everyone looked at me. I turned to my manager

"Yes Mr. Gongal?" I bit at my bottom lip.

"You're good to go." He said slowly.

"Thanks!" I hurried to grab my coat and run out. What had that been about? I zipped the jacket up as I start my walk home. Riku couldn't come get me this late as Ansem was sleeping, and of course the buses weren't running any more. I'd, so far, avoided getting a cell phone but I think he was going to push it here soon.

"SORA!" I turned to see Jake running up. "You left this." He held up a to-go box.

Ohh my cod. I smiled. "Thanks." I grabbed the box but he didn't let it go. I looked up at him. He's staring at me oddly. "Don't make me kick you." I teased.

He smiled back, and let the box go. "Are you happy Sora?"

"Course, why wouldn't I be?" I held the box against my stomach. He's reaching forward, why? I closed my eyes as his knuckle runs across my cheek. "Stop" I stated firmly, opening my eyes back open.

"I'm sorry," He said softly but his hand was still against my cheek. "It shouldn't be legal how perfect you are. Not one scar... just flawless. You must have lived a nice life."

"I guess." How did I get through those battles without any scars? Well I had a rather nasty scar on my chest from when I unlocked my heart. I don't think that would be going away any time.

Oh shit he's kissing me again! I yank back but his hand immediately grabs my hips yanking me forward again. The guys obsessed! Ohh my box is being crushed! Riku's going to be...I slammed my teeth together harder, I do NOT want his danm tongue in my mouth again. I could probably push him back but I'd loose my cod... A slam my foot down on his instead, a second later my head's whipped to the side. It took me a minute to realize he just slapped me. I looked up at him. His eyes are huge. His mouth moved but no noise came out. He quickly stepped away.

"I didn't... I didn't mean to do that." He said softly. I glared rubbing my cheek. "Sora, please… I swear I didn't mean it! I acted without thinking. Please Sora." He took a step back toward me. I stepped back. "I'm sorry, ok? I've been trying! I've been avoiding you. But... I had to bring you the nuggets. I'd never want to hurt you."

"GO AWAY!" Creepy alarms were sounding rather loudly in my head. I can see Frank approaching us. I look at him for a rescue. He just smiled.

"What are you two doing out here?" He studied me than Jake, than looked back at me. "See you got your nuggets." He chuckled slightly. "Here," he handed me a DVD, "I think you'll like it. It's really funny. Should lighten your day at least. Just return it when you're done. Ok?"

I took it without thinking. I nodded "Sure." I didn't take my eyes off Jake, though I did wonder why he letting me borrow some random movie.

"Just go home put your feet up get yourself a big drink and relax." Frank smiled at me. Taking Jake by his elbow. "See ya later Sora."

"Bye..." Sometimes these guys are just weird. I take a few steps backward before turning and running. I slowed down once a ways away; looking behind me I'm glad to see no one there. It wasn't like I expected them to follow it's just... weird. I bring a hand up to my lips wondering if they were getting puffy again. Riku said it only happened from rough kissing, or lip mashing as he called it. Jake had definitely lip mashed me... again. Stupid lip masher! Now I had to some how explain this to Riku. And he hit me! I didn't even hit him back; I kicked at a rock. I could have hurt him. I know I could have. So why didn't I? I had been so shocked. I didn't think he'd hit me. Well no one said thinking was my strong suit.

Still! I can't just stand around like some dodo head when people kiss or hit me! I am not a battered wife, Husband! I shook my head. Neither! The point is I'm not weak! I don't need to be protected. Not that anyone was protecting me.

I stopped and look around. Where was I?

It took me another 45 minutes to get back on the right road. I'm not sure how I got so turned around... well I did get lost a lot on my journey. So it doesn't matter. The point was, by the time I got home, I was tired, grumpy, my cheek hurt and I'm SURE my lips were puffy again. I was just not a happy Sora. So when Riku stomped out to meet me, looking ready for a fight. Well I wasn't going to listen. His eyes widen, apparently I do not look good. "Save it!" I hissed moving past him into the kitchen.

"Sora..."

"No!" I snapped yanking the fridge open and pulling out the milk. I stuffed, the now cold cod nuggets, into the microwave and pour a glass of milk.

"Are you-"

"I said save it!" I practically slammed the fridge door shut, slightly afraid I brook it I moved away crossing my arms standing in front of the microwave. Stupid numbers moving to slow. 54, 53, 52... This is really annoying! Arms wrapped around my chest pulling me back. "NO!" I struggled trying to elbow him but he keeps my arms stuck in their crossed position, tightening his grip on me. "Argh!" I twisted and grunted and in the end I end up facing him, head buried into his chest. Clutching onto him like a life line. His arms tightly around me. He didn't talk. Which I was grateful for. After a while I pulled back, this time he lets me. "Nothing happened." I tried to snap but it came out in more of a defeated voice. "I just, I wasn't thinking and I got lost for a bit. That's why I'm late."

"Sora-" and we have disapproving voice.

"IT was nothing!" I opened the microwave pulling out the nuggets. Moving to the living room.

"Sora.. the table?"

"Is beautiful," I plopped down on the couch sitting cross legged. He let out a sigh moving over and sitting beside me.

"So what-"

"NO!" I shove a nugget into my mouth, chewing angrily.

"Sora," He ran a gentle hand through my hair. I allowed it-- for now. "Can you tell me just about the br-"

"No!" I grumbled.

He sighed "Alright," he reached onto my plate taking a nugget.

"HEY!"

He laughed, "Least you can say more than no." He ate it smiling. I glowered. "You promised to tell me you know, if anything else happened."

Danmit, I glared at him.

"Told me I could handle it. I've never known you to break your promises." He said slowly, and annoyingly calm.

He was cornering me.. "Maybe you don't know me," I stuffed two nuggets in my mouth.

"You're going to choke" He said again very calmly.

"Good!" I said loudly around the mouthful of nuggets.

He sighed, "What happened Sora?" Ohh we're back to the firm voice.

"I got lost," I said gritting my teeth slightly.

He rolled his eyes flicking my bruised cheek, "This is not from getting lost"

I cringed. Thing was tender. It was only a slap. "I got bitched slapped."

He was silent for a while, "By whom?"

"A bitchy person." I know it wasn't mature, but I was really annoyed, actually I was pissed. I don't like being slapped around like some… dog. Not that I'd ever slap a dog-

"Sora!"

"Jake! Jake slapped me! OK! He kissed me again! As you probably noticed, and than he slapped me! And I just stood there! Like a defenseless damsel! I didn't do ANYTHING! I just let him slap me! I didn't hit him back or... or anything! Who just stands there like that!?"

He opened his mouth to speak but another voice beat him to it.

"Dada?" Ansem stood by the hall way in his little PJ's clutching that lion. He sniffled. Apparently I was too loud. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled.

Riku stood up without hesitation going over and picking him up. "Buddy you're suppose to be asleep." Ansem didn't respond just laying his head back down.

I sighed making an escape to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. I avoided looking in the mirror I'd rather not see how pathetic I look right now. Stripping down I get into the shower, I turn it hot. Mostly cause I want the steam. I stand under the spray for a while. Just letting the water drizzle down me. I am not weak. I am not going to be taken advantage of like this! I...

I sighed, and grabbed my shampoo. Now I'm just being moopy. I scrubbed my hair clean. I scrub harder, making a large lather. I smiled slightly. Somehow that made me feel better. I moved back under the spray closing my eyes as the shampoo runs free. I felt much more relaxed. Something about showers make the world seem just a little bit better. I stood under that spray for much longer than normal before shutting the shower off and getting out. I hopped to get my pants back on. Jeans and wet legs... not so much fun. I open the bathroom door slowly. The living room was dark. I slipped softly into my room, my eyes widening at Riku who was laying on my bed.

"Have a nice shower?" His eyes were closed. He looked relaxed but I knew better.

"Yeah... What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"To weird to sleep alone," he said coldly. Ouch. Ok so he's a little mad. Dang Riku got mad easily. "So he kissed and slapped you?"

I huffed; I didn't want to talk about that! "Yes" I growled. So much for being relaxed.

"You turning him into your boss?" He asked though I knew he already knew my answer.

"No..." My eyes narrowed. This is hardly his business!

"Sora you promised-"

"I don't care!" I said in a loud, hissy whisper. "I won't go cowering to someone else to fix my problems."

"Sora it's not about being a coward, it's about being smart"

"Yes I'm sure I'm a moron too!"

"I didn't say that Sora! I simply mean that maybe you ought-"

"It's not your business! Everything was fine before you and Jake had your little testo-test... whatever! When you had your little confrontation! Now he's gun ho to attack me with his mouth every time he sees me!"

Silence

Awkward silence

Danmit say something!

.....

He's just staring at me. This is awkward. He's standing up. Should I move away? Should I run?

"So.." and that would be a low dangerous voice. "You think that since I stood up for you. That it is now my fault he's mashing your lips into silly putty?"

Yeah I'm stepping back. Does he want me to respond?

He stepped closer, my back against the wall. His eyes narrowed staring down at me. "Don't you dare blame me for this!" I didn't know you could growl and talk, apparently you can.

"I-" Before I got another word out his hand was on my bare chest and shoved further against the wall.

He didn't lean over or anything he just glared down at me.

"You gonna just stand here as I abuse you?" If it wasn't said so meanly I'd swear he was joking. But I'm pretty sure he was dead serious. "You won't even stand up against me when I'm in your face Sora! You have never stood up for yourself! You'll fight for anyone else tooth and nail but when it comes to you and it gets physical you just back down! Why!?" It felt like he was yelling even though his voice was barely above a whisper. My heart thumped under his hand "Don't you think you're worth it? I know you're not scared of loosing! We both know you can defend yourself. So why? What would you do if I drugged you to your bed right now? Would you stop me?!" From dragging me? "Would you do anything? Or would you just let me take advantage of you?" Advantage of me? How? He let out a frustrated growl "Sora, you don't get it do you!? He is going to rape you! Do you get that!?"

Whoa! whoa, hold up! "R-rape?" I squeaked.

"Yes! Rape! And I'm not so sure you'd even stop him! Sora this is getting serious, and you are not taking it seriously!"

"I.. I can defend-" I pushed forward a bit, trying to regain some space.

"I KNOW!" He growled shoving me against the wall again. "I know!" He said softer, "But the point is, your not! You said it yourself you did nothing."

I looked down unable to meet his eyes any longer. This sucked. "I wouldn't... I couldn't... I wouldn't let him do that..."

"How do you know that? You let him kiss you than slap you. Slap you hard enough to leave a rather large bruise. Sora..." His hand left my chest moving up to my cheek. "Sora," he tries again. "It's time to stop this before it gets too far. Even if you did stop him... he'd try again. Probably drugging you the next time. Let me help you stop this. OK?"

Jake... He wouldn't do that. Would he? Jake was a nice guy. Jake just had a crush. Right? Riku had to be over reacting…. Would I stop him? Could I stop him? Of course I could! But would I? I'd like to think I would. I wince as he taps my cheek softly. I looked up at him peering into those stupid sea green eyes. "I... don't know." I confessed.

He sighed, keeping his eyes locked to mine. "You promised Sora.. Please I don't think I could handle it if you were hurt like that."

He couldn't handle it? "We can go get a phone tomorrow.." I mumbled; he groaned. But none the less he nodded. Taking my hand he pulled me away from the wall. I just let him lead, only slightly surprised when we end up in his room. I could sleep in here easier; he knew it. I would have to learn to sleep in my new room though. I couldn't sleep in here forever. My eyes widen though when he wraps his arms around me in the bed! I mean... that's… is he stroking my cheek? My back is to his chest. I wish I could see his face, but I think turning around would make this horribly awkward. It's not like it's an uncomfortable position. It's just… awkward. I drift off to sleep, still wondering what the hell this is all about, and when my life would make since again. Again?…. Did it…. Ever-

Sleep.

When I woke the world didn't look so bright. Well actually it looked too bright. My head was pounding. It took me a minute to realize it wasn't from last night's slap. I couldn't get sick! Riku's birthday was tomorrow! Riku... this bed smelled like Riku. You know I never realized that Riku has a 'scent' until now. But lying in his bed I realized Riku defiantly has a scent. A nice scent too. Kinda.. musky.. yet clean, with a spice. Yeah that was Riku.

"Sora, you're going to be late if you don't wake up soon." I heard Riku holler through the door. What time was it? I sit up sharply searching out the clock. 9:48 I had to be to work at 10:30! The bus arrived at 10:05! I scrambled quickly from the bed. Had to dress! I ran past Riku, jumping over Ansem into my room. I practically threw my work clothing on as I burst back out. Hair, teeth. Out the door! I make a mad dash to the bus stop, I had to make it! There's the bus! It's moving! I speed up smacking the moving bus on the side. Had to get it to stop! I think I chased it a block before it finally stopped and opened the door. The bus driver was glaring at me.

"Your lucky I stopped, I don't usually but you were... persistent."

The bastard knew I was trying to catch him!? "Thank you." I sat down in a seat breathing hard. As the adrenaline drained off me my headache returned. Now my throat hurt too. Well I guess that's my punishment for over sleeping. Least Riku woke me up. I sighed laying my head against the cool glass. Nice glass. I take a deep breath coughing slightly as I exhale. I am not getting sick. I refuse to get sick. I sighed, well maybe if I was getting sick, which I'm not, than it should be gone by tomorrow. Right? I could still hang out with Riku for his birthday. I'd have to wash my hands a lot today to make sure I didn't get anyone else sick. Mr. Gongal might make me bus instead so I wouldn't be handling food. That would cut my tips in half. I was really nervous about tomorrow. I mean I had a gift for Riku. Heck I had a whole bunch of gifts for him one for each birthday that we didn't spend together. But I don't think any properly expressed the birthday importance! The worst part was I couldn't find anything that did properly express it. I mean how can an object represent that I still consider him my best friend. That even after five years I still care about him. That I'm not mad that he left for five years. Ok well I'm a little mad. But I understand! And nothing on this stupid island can properly express that.  
I watch as buildings pass by. My eyes closed slightly. My head hurt. I wanted to go back to sleep.

***

I plopped the dirty dishes into my bin with a sigh. I hated bussing. Least my shift was almost over. I'd already taken a Tylone, aspirin and IB profane. And people were still saying I looked horrible. Well you also have to take into consideration that I had swollen lips and a bruised cheek too, add in a pale face with 'dull eyes. And well, you have crappy looking. Mr. Gongal told me I could go home if I wanted but I've already missed 2 days of work in the last 2 weeks I really didn't want to loose any more. Luckily for me Jake wasn't working today. Frank and Connor worked today. Frank was the one that kept providing me with the nice pain reliving drugs. Not that they were really helping. Riku couldn't pick me up again today. He worked tell 6, I got off at 5. I imagine once he got home, he'd want to go out to get me that phone too. Just what I needed more bills.  
Not that I'm hurting for money. But there was no reason to waist it. A cell phone just seemed like a waist. Maybe I could get Riku to get rid of the land line. That would make it a little less of a waist.

"Sora."

I look up, Mr. Gongal. "Yes sir" I stood up.

"Why don't you go on home. Get some rest. You're working a short shift tomorrow. Right?"

I nodded. It was four, it was only an hour early. Course there was no bus running now, I'd have to walk home. That's fine I didn't mind. I liked walking anyway.

"Well if you don't feel up to it just call. OK?"

My boss is nice. I nodded again.

"Do you need a ride home?"

I shook my head no. I just wanted to go, get home and sleep before Riku and Ansem got home. You could forget sleeping when you have a baby around. Even one as well behaved as Ansem.

"You sure, you look like your going to fall over. Let me give you a ride. I have to go on lunch anyway. It won't be a bother."

I nodded, mostly cause I was so tired. I headed to put the dishes away and clock out. Mr. Gongal was waiting for me by the back door. I followed him out, he had a nice car. The seats were really comfy. I curled up ever so slightly on the bucket seat. Laying my head against the cool glass. I'd be ok by tomorrow. It wasn't a long drive yet I fell asleep anyway. I woke to a gentle shaking of my shoulder.

"Go get some sleep kid." Was all my boss told me, as I pulled myself from the car. I really was tired. I fumbled with my keys in the lock. Stupid colds. How does someone get a cold when they live in a place that is never cold?! I shut the door, not bothering to lock it as Riku would be home in two hours anyway. I climbed into my bed shivering under the covers. And for the first time since I moved here I had no problem falling asleep in my own bed.

~I was walking, the moon was shinning so brightly it hurt my eyes. The sand was orange, and feathery soft. I laughed and started running along it. I stopped, there in the way distance was a little island... with the papoo tree. Sitting beside it was a blond haired boy. OHH it's my nobody! What was his name...?

"ROXAS!" He snapped.

I could hear him like he was right next to me and I jumped. Yeah.. Roxas. Ohh wasn't that the guy Axel was looking for.

"Axel was my friend." He answered easily.

I jumped again as I realized my Nobody was right beside me. "Ahh hi?"

"You are a moron!" He snapped, glaring at me.

"What?!"

He sighed sitting down in the sand. "Who dreams of a moon as bright as a sun, with orange sand? Do you have any idea of what I have to go through stuck in your head?"

Ohh I'm dreaming.

He twitched looking back at me "Of course your dreaming!"

I didn't say that out loud! Was he reading my thoughts? Could he do that? Ohh what if all the nobodies could do that?! Would they know when I thought their hair was retar-

"Shut up! God you ramble." He rubbed at his temples.

"How am I talking to you?" I sat down beside him. "How can you read my thoughts?"

"You're talking to me because I decided to talk to you. My choice not yours. One of the few things I get to do. And I live in your head! How do you think I read your thoughts?"

"Ohh so, your like my conscious. Tell me to do everything that's good right?"

Ohh twitching again. "No, I'm your nobody. I.. complete you I guess."

"Cool! I always wanted someone to complete me!" I laughed. "So how come you've never talked to me before?"

The blond shrugged, "Why should I? You seem pretty thick. Plus it's easier to deal with your... mind when I can stand a ways away from it. It's rather chaotic."

I just smiled. "Least you're not bored."

He laughed.

"So, do you miss not being.. you know your own person?"

Roxas looked at me and shrugged "Rarely. It feels right here. The thought of being anywhere else is just... not right. I miss Axel. Now that I remember him."

"Why'd you forget him?" I asked.

Roxas blinked and laughed "I don't know! I left the organization and... just didn't remember any of it. Didn't want too I suppose. Looking back I think I hurt him the most when I couldn't remember him. I just feel really bad about it. He... had been a good friend."

I smiled again and nodded, "Yeah. I know he bailed my butt out. Told me you were the only one to ever make him feel like he had a heart."

Roxas blinked and nodded. "I remember." He looked down at his hands. "It was one of the few times I really wanted to pull away from you. Tell him I'm sorry. That I did remember him. The last time I fought him... he... he was wrong. I said I'd see him in the next life. He said he wouldn't have a next life. But he was wrong. I know he was."

"Course he was. Heck he probably didn't even die. He's probably out there right now. Waiting for you!" I pointed out over the pink water.. pink water? I did dream funky.

Roxas laughed. "You have no idea."

Which part was he talking about?

Roxas just smiled more. "I hope Axel is ok and out there. I think... I think he'd be really happy if he was brought down by the organization. You know they weren't all bad. Just misguided."

I sighed, "I know... I just wish I would have known that before." My thoughts went back a bit thinking of one in particular. The tall one played a gaiter thing with water. He seemed so sad.

"Demyx was his name, it was a Satair that he played. He really wasn't a violent guy. "  
"He didn't seem it. I think I could have liked him." God this was some sick physico thing! Talking about how you might have liked someone you killed. This was beyond morbid.  
Roxas burst out laughing. "I think you would have liked him. He drove most people nuts."

I sighed running green sand through my fingers. "Roxas... is it wrong that I miss fighting? I don't want anyone to get hurt but-"

"I know, I live in your head remember?" he smiled "The excitement right? Fighting to survive. I know. I kinda miss it too."

"Are you... me?"

"No! I'm me. Which happens to be a part of you. But I am not you. Just as you are not me."

"Am I part of you?"

He just stared at me for a moment before smiling again and nodding "I suppose you are. But I think your part of everyone you meet Sora."

I laughed smiling more digging my feet into the blue sand. "You should talk to me more Roxas. I like it."

"Maybe I will" he smiled laying back in the sand. "You have weird friends you know."

"What do you mean?" I liked my friends.

He shrugged, "They're just weird." He drew ideally in the purple sand, it took me a minute to realize he was spelling something out. A.... X....E

"SORA!"

I bolted awake clutching my chest. Than groaning as the world seemed to splinter around my head.

Riku stood at my door, glaring. "Just ONCE I want to bathe my son without tripping over your clothing. Remember the hamper I gave you? USE IT!"

I suddenly was covered in dirty laundry. I groaned laying back down, looking at the clock I see it's 7 in the morning. Danm that's like... 14 hours or something. And what really sucked... I didn't feel all that much better. Well I didn't have to be at work tell 10. I'd punk around, I'd be ok by the time I got off work. I yawned getting out of bed. Should I give Riku one of his gifts now? Nah, I'd wait. Let him wonder. I should be jumping about-- wishing him happy birthday's. But I didn't have the energy. Me without energy... sucked.

I head down the hallway staying in my PJ pants. Hmm I don't remember putting on PJ pants... wait no I kinda do. I shrugged, stopping by at the kitchen to get a tall glass of grape juice and a bowl of cereal. I plopped down on the couch. My eyes stop at a DVD case. It was the one Frank had let me borrow. I really should watch it so I could return it. I set my bowl and glass on the floor before standing and putting the movie in. I laid down on the couch my bowel in front of me as I watch. The movie actually turned out to be fairly funny. I found my self smiling as I watched feeling a little better. I didn't feel like drinking my cereal milk though so I set the bowl back down on the floor next to my juice. I'm totally involved in the movie when I hear Riku talking to me. I nodded. But I'm

really not listening. I laughed as the man fell on his butt, looking down. It was hysterical. Normally I'd be in hysterics about it, but again, no energy.

Riku's still talking. Hasn't he caught on that I'm not listening? Suddenly his body is blocking the TV!

"HEY!" I sat up; glaring at him, guess he had noticed.

"Have you heard ONE word I've said!?"

Riku anger... I think I should start classifying Riku's different stages of anger. He gets angry so freaken often. It's kinda just getting old.

"I'm trying to watch TV!" I pointed out.

"There is a table right by your head and just a LITTLE further in front of you. Is there a reason why your bowl and drink of RED juice is on the floor?"

I shrug, what difference did it make? "I can reach it easier."

He suddenly snatched up my drink "You can reach it on the table too. Sora there is a two year old child here. Why do you think a red drink, on the floor with a two year old child might be a bad idea?"

I shrugged, really was this that big of a deal?

"Sora, these are my white carpets. I would like them to stay white. If you insist on eating in the living room at least put your plates on the table! And when they're done, they go in the sink! Or better yet the dishwasher!"

I'll admit it I just kinda stared at him. I mean what was I suppose to say?

"Are you listening!?"

"Yes..."

"Sora, I am not your mother. I expect you to clean up your mess! That includes, cooking dinner every once in a while, doing the dishes, keeping clothing in a hamper!"

"Hey! I keep myself pretty clean!" It's true, I use to be much messier than this. "And I could help with dinner but you never give me the chance! You're not being fair!" I sat up glaring.

"Yes, I have a two year old child Sora, I can't wait all night for you to offer to cook dinner! Or do the dishes or pick up your clothing!"

"You could ask!"

"I shouldn't have too! Sora I-am-NOT-your-Mother!"

"Thank god." I mumbled under my breath but judging from his wide murderous gaze, he heard.

"Maybe you should move back with your mother if you refuse to grow up!" He growled.  
I stood up. "Maybe I will! You're the one that just BARGED back into my life and uprooted me!" OK that's not fair.

Apparently he saw it that way too. "I told you TWICE that you didn't have to move in with me!"

"Yeah with you constantly around! I mean you lived with me and my mother! How awkward would have that been. But YOU had to stay there because even your own parents want nothing to do with you!" Even as I said it I wanted it back. I wanted it back so bad " Ri- "

"Get out!" He pointed to the door. "You don't want to live here, than fine, GET out!"  
I get up quickly "Riku I didn't-"

"I don't care! I'm tired of you acting like your still 14, just go!" He yelled.

"Now wait one moment! You're the one that came in here and jumped down MY throat! And YOU'RE the one that treats me like I'm still 14! You're the one that walks around like your better than me! But you're not! I'm better than you! I beat you! I beat Xenmas! ME! I did it! YOU gave up! You punked out because it was too hard! You gave UP! And than YOU ran away! Like a baby! Than you HAD a baby! When you came back you just act like you did before you left... NO I take that back YOU treat me like you did BEFORE kingdom hearts! I don't NEED you to hold my hand and protect me now Riku! I don't NEED YOU!" With that I bolted pausing just a mere second to grab my work clothing and shoes. I'd change somewhere else. But right now I need to get out. I needed to breath, I can't breath. I.. can't believe I just said that! I look back down the street toward our-his house. How could I have said that? It was his birthday! How could I have... I shook my head. Not right now, I'd make it up to him. I coughed into my clothing.

How can I make this up to him?

I stared down at my feet, as I start walking toward Kairi's house. I pull my work shirt on, shivering slightly. It really wasn't cold enough to be shivering... stupid cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait, I honestly did forget about it. I just started school again. This chapter does have some more drama and a rather large plot twist. Hope you enjoy it.

Reunions

Chapter 6

By Wildfire

Stupid cold-- stupid Kairi-- stupid busing. I piled the dishes; gross, dirty dishes. How could I make it up to Riku? How could I tell him that I didn't mean those things? That I had spoken without thinking! In the past, when we fought, than the next time we saw each other everything was just ok again. We just let it go. Would we still be able to do that? I hoped so. I don't want our friendship to go down the drain just because I'm a moron. Luckily I was almost off work. Than I could run home, get Riku's gifts and beg forgiveness. He'd forgive me. He had to. I sneezed into the dirty plates, coughing afterwards. Stupid cold!

Hopefully Riku would be done swimming by the time I got there. I've never hated water before! Stupid cold!

"Sora." I heard my name called.

I looked up Mr. Gongal was smiling at me. "Your relief is here, get lost."

I smiled going quickly to clock out. I was careful not to look at Jake, who was working today. I smiled as head out of the restaurant, going out the back way again. It was rarely used, but this way I didn't have to pass by the kitchen, or more specifically, Jake.

I took a deep breath once outside; it felt wonderful being done with work. I was between buildings, so I didn't feel the sun directly on me. But I could see it. I headed towards it, gasping when someone grabbed me around the waist, yanking me back. Either I'm more sick than I thought or I was getting lame. I jerked my elbow back smirking when I hear a grunt. I jumped away turning to face-- not Jake-- Frank. He didn't work today. "Frank… What are you doing?"

He was slightly hunched over, holding his side where I elbowed him. He smiled, "Wanted to check on you. You were so sick yesterday. You still look really pale."

"I-" I jumped as someone else grabbed me by the shoulders. I bolted back, which brought me closer to Frank. I stared at Connor. Something was defiantly not right. I needed to get out of this shadowed area.

"Sora." I turned to look back at Frank, "You know I let you borrow that movie. Have you watched it yet?"

"I started it, but-" Alarm bells were ringing, I didn't think it wise to let them know I was fighting with Riku "I didn't finish it."

"That's very rude, Sora, I let you borrow a video and you don't even watch it? It's been two days now." He took a step toward me.

I stepped back. My head was screaming to get out of there. But at the same time they've done nothing wrong. It'd look wired if I just bolted. He kept stepping closer and I kept stepping back. Until hands were on my shoulders again, looking back Connor was smiling. I looked back at Frank.

"What-"

"I think you owe me an apology Sora." Frank was right in front of me now. And unless I wanted to press myself into Connor I couldn't move. Frank ran a hand down my still bruised cheek. "Don't you?"

"N-no!" I wanted to slap myself for that stupid stutter.

He smiled more, "I do." He grabbed my chin, his fingers digging harshly into my tender cheek. He pried my mouth open, yanking my head up so my neck was stretched. Connor's hands stayed on my shoulders, holding me in place as Frank started kissing my mouth. I could get away, I know I could. But...

Riku's words echoed in my head.

I couldn't bite down with his fingers pressing my cheeks between my teeth, but I still had free large feet. I stomp back on Connor first before kicking forward in-between Franks legs. They both moved quickly away. Well, Frank fell.

"I am SO sick of people molesting me! Knock it off!" I turned to stomp away, but Connor was standing in my way. Now Connor is not a tiny person by any means, actually he's rather large. "Move!" I wasn't intimidated.

Suddenly I was tackled from behind. He recovered much faster than I thought he would! He was on top of me. Hitting me, talking so quickly that spittle was flying. I had no idea what he was saying, but when he ripping my shirt open and buttons went flying... My eyes narrowed and thrust my hips forward, sending him forward. Once he was off balance I punched him, and then shoved him off me. As soon as I was up another body-- a larger one-- rammed me into the restaurant brick wall. I grunted. He literally grabbed my face in one of his large hands pulling my head back and slamming it back into the brick wall.  
My eyes.. so blurry.. ohh I'm on the ground. People.. touching me.. NO! I tried to jerk up, but I'm shoved back down someone holding my chest. I blink rapidly as my vision blurs more. No... hands were moving down my chest... they were going lower, nails scrapping against my skin. Lips on my nipples. I tried to shake my head. Something to regain some kind of sense. This was wrong. But my body wasn't responding to me. Everything felt like it was weighted down. Hands, they were on my pants. Another set of hands were pinching. Twisting my flesh in a harsh manner. They wanted to hurt. They couldn't do this! I am not going to loose everything to these assholes!

I felt my pants being pulled down. I clenched my fist. Instantly feeling the familiar weight in my hand. The power surges through me slightly, giving me a little bit of clarity. I swung the blade forward catching who ever was on top than in one smooth motion I knock it backwards to who ever was there. I ram the Key blade into the ally floor using it to stand. Both Connor and Frank were lying sprawled out on the ground. Red was seeping around Frank's head. Maybe it was my own wound, maybe it was the fact that they had just tried to rape me, but either way-- I didn't care. I stumbled toward the exit only to collapse before I reached the mouth. The key blade vanished. I couldn't pass out. I couldn't-

***

"Sora!"

I woke with a jolt. Cold air running across me. My hair stuck to my neck. I felt like I was going to be sick. My body shook. What the hell was happening, where was I?

"Sora, you need to get up!" Roxas's voice shouted at me.

"Rox..." My voice cracked.

"Sora, he's waking up, you got to get up now!" He persisted.

Waking up; who? Where was I? Was I dreaming? I was so cold. The sun it was setting.

"Get up!" He shouted at me.

I struggled to stand my arms shaking as I pressed against them. My eyes blink at the blood around where I had been laying. Was I bleeding?

"Get up!" He shouted again.

I wanted to cry. My body hurt. My head... Ohh god, my head. I placed one foot firmly down, slowly standing up. I shook like a leaf. I took a shuddering step forward, my knees buckled enough that they actually knocked together. My stomach heaved. I collapsed back onto my knees as I loose what was in my stomach. A chocked sob leaves my lips as I fight not to fall over into the mess.

"Come on Sora, you can't give up. He's waking up. He'll kill you Sora. Please get up." There was a pause before he spoke again "If you don't get up Riku will never forgive you."

Riku... It was Riku's birthday.... We had fought... I missed his birthday! Another chocked sob left my lips. This was like the biggest of bad days I've ever had. It even beat out the day when I woke up homeless and friendless.

"Get up!" He sounded desperate. I struggled back to my feet. I heard someone groan behind me. I moved forward; out of the dark ally. The sun was almost gone. I leaned against a wall outside; a shaky hand grabbed my pants. They had been sliding down my hips. They were undone... Oh god, they had really been, I started sliding down the wall.

"NO! Stay up! You need to find help Sora, you're hurt. You can't sit down! Go into the restaurant!" I could almost feel Roxas's wild gestures.

No.. I needed to find Riku. It's Riku's birthday. Beach... They're at the beach, that's where we were going to meet up... I started moving toward the beach. I didn't notice anyone as I walked. But I was kinda focused on walking. It was rather a hard thing to do right now.

"Sora..." He sounded so sad, why?

The beach. I would have smiled, but I can't seem to remember how. It was empty. Where was Riku? I stumbled toward the water. I collapsed back on my knees; the cold water hitting my legs with each wave.

"He's... not... 'ere" My voice was so thick, it was difficult to talk. Why? I groaned laying back down, the sudden movement making my stomach jolt—again-- I heave into the sand. I didn't care; I didn't even move my head away from the mess. I didn't think I could anyway.

"No, he'd be at the movies now." Roxas said, I can see him now. He's a shinny, and see through. Like he was the first time I met him. But he was so sad. "I'm going to try and get you help. With Namine's help I might... Someone will notice me." I blinked, wondering what that meant. His eyes widened as he looks toward the waves. "Sora the waves... the tide. You need to move."

Yeah right. I couldn't move my finger right now. Hence the laying in my own hurl. He looked a little frantic. "I'll be back, try and stay awake!" He was gone than, running along the sand-- he didn't leave foot prints. I shouldn't have gotten this close to the water. It was cold as it hit my hips.

***

I ran as fast as I've ever run, trying to get the image of Sora lying in the sand-- bloody, matted hair, the waves lapping against him-- out of my head. I ran right past everyone, no one could see me. I'm a nobody. I had to find Kairi, Namine should be able to see me! She'd tell Kairi, she could help Sora.... Sora. I swallow thickly. I wasn't an idiot, when that bastard rammed his head into the wall… I just hoped the damage wouldn't be permanent that is if I got him help in time. He was dieing, maybe it was because I'm part of him that I knew this, maybe it's just because I saw him. It didn't really matter. I knew it was true. But I also knew it could be stopped, that he could live if I could just find him help. Well at least if I failed I wouldn't have to live with that guilt. Without him, I didn't exist.

Movie theater! I ran through the doors. Which movie!? I was running out of time. If that tide came in... I wasn't too optimistic that Sora would move away from the water. Nine theaters, silver hair, shouldn't be too hard. I moved into the first one, eyes scanning the crowd for silver hair. No. I move to the next, and the next. They had to be here! By the time I got through I was crying in frustration. I was running out of time. I would have to help him myself... But how?! I can't even touch him!

I ran back toward the beach. I had to do something, anything. It was dark when I arrived back at the beach. Sora still laid there the waves crashing over his body. His eyes were closed again. I rushed forward. Kneeling beside his still form. I couldn't do anything! I could move him, I couldn't help him! "Wake up Sora!" He didn't even bat an eye lash. The waves crashed up by his noise. I gasped at the feeling, for a second I couldn't breath.  
Despair like I've never felt it washed over me as I sat in the sand. The water progressively getting higher, Sora lying beside me, dead to the world and most likely going to really die. His hair a bloody matted mess. He body shaking hard enough that he almost looked like he was convulsing. And I could do nothing.

No, I wouldn't let it end. Not like this. I stood up staring at my hands. I held them once; could I hold them again? My blue eyes narrowed. Somehow, I had to. I had to separate. Again. But once I separated... Would I be pulled away? Would I have a chance to help him? I had to try. I focused pulling myself from him. It was, actually, painful. I gritted my teeth I heard him whimper. I had too, I had to separate. I could help him then. The familiar weight of the key blades firmed in my hand. Almost there. I could already feel the pull. It was going to rip me away. I couldn't let it rip me before I saved him I had to save him! I was free! I made a mad dash to Sora, trying to clutch him as I was ripped away.

***

Over the worlds that night a bright star shoot across the night sky; brightening dark worlds for a single moment.

***

I woke slowly. Something was wrapped around me. My head hurt-- I hurt.

"Hey one of them is waking." An excited voice said; the voice sounded familiar. "Hey, open those eyes.. Come on, open!"

I did groaning at the bright light, and... red hair? I gasped slightly. "Axel?" My voice croaked.

The red head blinked before straightening and smirking. "See that Sefier, people are memorizing my name that don't even know me! Now here's the real test, can you spell it?"

I groaned, this was way to much for my brain to comprehend. Why was it hard to breath?

"Sorry your-- very naked--very cute friend had a death clutch on you. Since we couldn't wake either of you. We just carried you both. Your lucky Sefier's mom is a doctor and she could help. How'd you smack your head like that anyway?" Axel finished with dramatic hand gestures.

"What?" Where was I? Who was on me? They were naked?

"Hey, I said you're lucky. Your hearing affected? You've been out for DAYS now. It's been so boring!"

Days?

"Axel you're scaring him." The blond came forward smacking Axel in the chest a bit, with this blue bat. "Look I'm Seifer, this is Axel, which you somehow already knew. Now, who are you and your friend?"

"Sora…" I said softly. I didn't know who was on me. Was it Riku? I couldn't remember! Everything hurt. Where was I? How did I get here?!

"I'm scaring him? You spoke five words to him and he looks ready to shit eggs now." Axel laughed. "Well Sora, who's your friend?"

I tried to twist to see, but pain flared through me. A slight cry leaves my lips. Axel was suddenly there a hand on my shoulder; his eyes somehow softer. "Hey, relax, that's a pretty serious head case you got. Honestly when we found you..." He leaned in close, "I didn't think you were gonna make it. So try not to muck it up now, ok?" He straightened up, his smile back in place.

I nodded slightly, groaning afterwards wishing I hadn't done that.

"So your friend. We'll describe him. Blond hair, sticks up slightly randomly. I think his eyes are blue, but they're rolled up so high in his head it's hard to say, pouty adorable lips, high cheek bones, slim body, perky naked bu-"

"Axel," Sefier interrupted with a hiss. "We put pants on him. It's not like we let him clutch you naked like that. Is he your brother?"

I understood than. I knew who was on me; I knew why my body hurt, why my heart hurt.

"Hey," Axel was suddenly wiping my cheeks softly. They were wet, I was crying, my cheeks hurt. I hurt. This was all wrong. Where was Riku? "No tears, can you tell me what happened Sora?" How he could look so concerned when a moment ago he was talking about Roxas's butt?

"I.. " How do I tell him anything. Why didn't he know me? Where was I? I let out a shuddering breath. Fighting back the tears, everything was so confusing my brain couldn't think!

"Sefier make him stop crying" Axel said in a remarkably serious voice.

"Axel he just woke up from head trauma and judging from his friends grip he also probably dealt with emotional trauma. It's the body's way to try and cope. Let him be. He's obviously confused and scared. I told you we should have let the kiddies keep them."

"No way!" Axel stood his hand removing from my cheek. "Those three couldn't take care of a hermit!" He looked back at me, "You want to cry, than you cry you just let it all out!" He pumped his fist a bit. "We'll beat those tears away."

I couldn't help the small smile at this.

"Roxas.." I said softly.

He paused, "huh?"

"His name, is Roxas."

"Roxas?" He said the name a few more times as if his mouth was getting used to it. He smiled running a hand through his red locks. "I like it. Axel and Roxas. It has a nice ring to it."

My eyes widened at that. Ring? "You.. you can't mean-"

"100% gay. That's me. Seifer is too, but he won't admit it." He announced.

"I am not," the blond growled.

"He is. IN fact I'm a strong believer that all males are gay. But woman are so beyond terrifying that many don't have the guts to admit it. That and we do need to keep the population going." He kneeled down beside the bed. "Did we beat those tears? If not I have a lighter, we can burn em away." His smile grew to a frightening level.

I shook my head, again, wishing I hadn't. He chuckled.

"Well Sora I think we'll get along very well. You're cute and innocent and you brought a cute blond. Now you go back to sleep. Next time when you wake up, you can maybe get up!"

I smiled a little. Part of me thought it odd that he was telling me to go back to sleep when I just woke up, but I was too tired to care.

***

When I woke again there was no heavy weight on me. It was just me lying in a bed alone. At first I thought Roxas and I rejoined, but I knew that was wrong, I felt.. empty. Dang that sounded lame even in my head. Why hadn't he rejoined? What if he couldn't? What if we were stuck apart. I stopped as I head voices, and now I sound like I'm crazy.

"I know he's awake." It was Roxas.

"How could you know that? Come with me. We'll go do something fun." That was defiantly Axel, he sounded… desperate?

"You don't know me!" Roxas accused.

"But you knew me! So did that kid. I want to know you. I feel like I do know you! I could know you." Alex said very quickly.

"Let go of my shirt! Stop that! What-" Roxas barged into the room a second later his shirt ruffled, hair messy and yet he looked oddly pleased "Sora."

I blinked when I didn't see Axel follow him in. "Where are we?"

"My home town. When I separated it took me here. I don't know why. I was so desperate to get a hold of you… I guess I took you with me, but some how I'll find away to get you back." He promised sitting on the side of my bed.

"Axel-"

"Is as much of a moron as I remember." He grumbled.

"Are we.. stuck apart?" I asked softly.

Roxas shook his head. "No, I don't think so anyway. I'm not quiet sure how I rejoined with you in the first place. It just kinda happened."

I nodded slowly, "Does Axel... remember everything?"

"No, he's been pestering me on how apparently we both knew his name. I haven't answered yet. He's just as I remember him though." Roxas laid down beside me. Putting his head on my shoulder. "Sora... I'm sorry."

I blinked "For what? I... don't really know what happened. Or why I hurt all over. But I doubt it's your fault."

He sighed "You.. were attacked by the cooks. One of them bashed your head in really good. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even cast a cure. The tide was coming in. I couldn't find Riku. You were going to drown. I separated and grabbed hold of you. When I woke up we were here. Axel said you had already woken up once. I couldn't cast a cure now, the people here don't know about it. How do you feel now? You think you can sit up?"

I just laid there for a second. I was attacked? Wait cooks? I struggled to pull the memory up, but it was all just blank. Last thing I remembered was busing the tables. I took a deep shuddering breath, before struggling to sit up. Roxas helped me immediately. Once sitting up I leaned against him. He ran a gentle hand through my hair. Well I had been complaining that my life was boring, and here it was, taking another dramatic spin. Riku wasn't here; he was back on Destiny Island, with Ansem and Kairi. I was here... he would be at our home... was he still mad at me? My heart thumped hard, would he forget me?

"Sora?"

I sighed, "I'm ok, I missed these worlds anyway. I just wish Riku or Kairi was here too. Seems like I always leave my world without them"

Roxas smiled chuckling slightly. "Yeah I suppose you do. We'll get you home though. Somehow..."

That was a scary thought. There was no gummy ship here. Would I be able to leave? Was there a way to contact someone with a gummy ship? Maybe the king would know that something was up? Maybe he'd come get me? Probably just wishful thinking, the king couldn't possibly monitor every single place. We'd have to get out of here our selves. Somehow. Someway...

***

Within a few days I was on my feet again. Utlina, Sefeir's mom, kept my head bandaged still. She said I'd need to wear it for another week. I wasn't allowed to run either. She said head wounds were serious and if I even thought of not taking it lightly that she's skin me alive than bandage me back up. Scary thing? I think she was serious. Mostly I hung out at their house, watching TV. Hey whole new shows to learn and watch here. Never seen any of the movies... I was bored out of my mind! Roxas stayed with me a lot but Axel pulled him away at least five times a day. The red head had seemed to grown attached to Roxas very quickly. Roxas pretended to be annoyed, but I knew better.

I paused the movie letting out a dramatic sigh. Today would be a full week now. A week that I've been in this new world. Roxas and I were no closer to finding a way off. Well granted Roxas was doing most of the work but still. He had checked the computer down below. Where my 'flower' was. He tried to send us back with his key blades, the train; he even tried to call on the darkness. Nothing worked so far. The computer was fried, the key blades just made fun lights, the train just went normal places, and he no longer carried the darkness like he had in the organization, he couldn't make a portal. I looked to the window, the blue sky outside. It was a perfect day. Was it this nice back home?  
I wanted to be outside. I wanted to smell the air. I wanted to skate bored or.. do something! Living here.. with Sefier's mom… It was awkward. Not even Seifer lived here, he lived with Axel on the other side of town. Room mates only. So here Roxas and I were free loading off this scary woman. How someone this violent could be a nurse... is beyond me. She adores Axel though.

Axel... I sighed again. He was another issue. He had no memory of the organization or the battles or anything. He didn't even remember Roxas. So how had he gotten here? Why was he here-

"I wanna go the movie!" Speak of the devil. I turned to look as Roxas stormed in-- Axel on his heals.

"Please Roxy? Let's go to the movies." He tried in a less demanding voice.

"No, and don't call me that." Roxas didn't even look back at him moving to a chair and sitting down.

"But Roxy, I wanna see it." Axel paused looking at me and smiling plopping down beside me dramatically. "Want to help me make Roxy jealous?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

My eyes widened, and I'm sure I'm blushing.

"You can't make me jealous when you say that right in front of me! Let him go!" Roxas was looking now.

"So I could make you jealous if I didn't tell you than?" His arm stayed on my shoulders.

"No!" Roxas stood up. "Let's go to the movies." He stalks back out of the house.

Axel smiled winking at me before dashing after him "I'll buy the popcorn!" He called shutting the door behind him.

I sighed as silence descends on the house again. They were doing stuff like that more often. What a weird friendship. I wonder if Riku and I acted like that? Course I'd probably be more like Axel only not vulgar.. or tall... or sexual... or.. I guess I'm not like Axel. But Riku wouldn't be like Axel either. He was more like Roxas, though he was calmer than Roxas, taller, smarter... guess we didn't act like them. Danm, I was so bored! I wanted to go to the movies! Maybe I could sneak out. She might not notice... 'course if she did...

I sighed un-pausing my video. I'd leave tomorrow.


End file.
